


To The Ends Of The Earth

by luixrry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Barebacking, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Spanking
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:26:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luixrry/pseuds/luixrry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podczas rocznej przerwy, Louis odwiedza domek Harry'ego w Idaho, gdzie długo pogrzebane uczucia jak ogień rozpalają się na nowo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. rozdział 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To the Ends of the Earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924089) by [stylinsoncity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinsoncity/pseuds/stylinsoncity). 



_Louis' pov:_

**Styczeń 2016.**

W czasie jego dziesięciogodzinnego lotu z Londynu do Boise oraz kolejno pięciogodzinnej jazdy z lotniska w góry w Idaho, Louis miał sporo czasu na rozważenie listy powodów dlaczego było to złym pomysłem. 

I lista ta - jeśli wciąż można to było tak nazwać ze względu na jej ogrom (lepszym określeniem byłaby "powieść" lub "antologia") - kontynuowała dręczenie go, gdy rozpoczął swoją wędrówkę przez sześciedziesięciometrowy śnieg po nierównym terenie. Jeśli ścieżka przed nim nie była metaforą tego co miało nadejść, nie wiedział co było. 

Oddychał nieco lepiej kiedy przypomniał sobie, że to Harry go _zaprosił_. (Nieważne że było to w emailu skierowanym do wszystkich chłopaków. Albo że jeśli by tego nie zrobił, Louis i tak by przyjechał. Nieważne). 

Harry go zaprosił. Więc Louis tam był. 

Wszystko poszłoby ekstra, gdyby nie jedna utleniona-blond irlandzka supergwiazda o imieniu Niall Horan. On był tym, który zainicjował odwiedzenie domku Harry'ego w lesie. On był tym, który powiedział Louisowi o swoich planach na przyjęciu Calvina Harrisa w Paryżu. Tak więc, każdy błąd który Louis popełnił od tego czasu, był zdecydowanie _jego_ winą. 

Najprawdopodobniej, branie przerwy od zespołu nie oznaczało wstrzymywania publicznych wystąpień. Ludzie z Hackford Jones uparcie twierdzili, że muszą się pokazywać, szczególnie do uzgodnionego końca przerwy. No i Liam miał ślub na który miał dołączyć z Sophią. Zayn zabrał swoją rodzinę na wakacje na Fiji. A Harry - cóż, Louis nie wiedział gdzie był Harry. Nigdy nie wiedział. 

To pozostawiło jego i Nialla, sączących jakieś fantazyjne francuskie piwo w klubie nazwanym Crazy Horse z Carą Delevinge i Barbarą Palvin po przeciwnej stronie boksu, rozmawiających z kobietą w przebraniu, która przyniosła im drinki. Calvin Harris zajął miejsce DJa na swojej imprezie, a przestrzeń przed nim była zapełniona mieszanką ludzi - Taylor Swift kołysząca biodrami z Karlie Kloss, Fergie będąca nieco nieprzyzwoitą przy fontannie z szampana. Paloma Faith wolno tańcząca ze swoją randką. Lily Allen pozornie dyskutująca o polityce z Russellem Brandem. Bardzo różnorodna mieszanka, będąc szczerym. 

Louis pochylił się nad stolikiem, by skubnąć kolejną krewetkę ze skomplikowanego koktajlu na środku, podczas przesuwania kciukiem po ekranie komórki, przeglądając tablicę na Twitterze. 

\- Słyszałeś o mieszkaniu Harry'ego w Idaho? 

Jego kciuk i Twitterowa tablica zamarły. Spojrzał na Nialla ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. - Kogo? 

Niall odsunął piwo od swoich warg i posłał mu niewzruszone spojrzenie. - Harry'ego. 

Tak, okej, tak właściwie Louis usłyszał go dokładnie za pierwszym razem. To część z Idaho go zgubiła. - Czemu miałby kupić mieszkanie w Idaho? 

Niall wzruszył ramionami. - Kogo to obchodzi? Nie sprawdzasz maila? 

\- Po co? - zapytał. Niall wyglądał na gotowego rozlać mu piwo na głowę. To po prostu było dużo do przyjęcia. Szczególnie kiedy Louis był na granicy podpicia i wciąż nie mógł znieść o nim rozmowy, nawet po tym czasie, bez czucia jakby był naiwnym dziewiętnastolatkiem. 

\- Przysłał email - rzekł Niall. - Zaprosił nas żebyśmy przyjechali i obczaili. Lecę go zobaczyć za dwa tygodnie. 

Poprzez nas, Louis założył, że Niall miał na myśli całą ich czwórkę. Ponieważ nie było szansy, aby Harry wysłał zaproszenie wyłącznie Niallowi i Louisowi. Nie było szansy, żeby skierował jakiś rodzaj uwagi w stronę Louisa. Nie kiedy spędził ostatnie dwa lata na unikaniu go tak umiejętnie jak tylko mógł, bez _właściwego_ zdefiniowania siebie jako unikający. 

Louis jadł kolejną krewetkę i skupił się na przeżuwaniu. Uniósł swoją szklankę i pociągnął długi łyk, pochłaniając połowę ciemnej, bulgoczącej cieczy. - Wybierasz się sam? 

\- Nie jeśli chcesz się też zabrać - powiedział Niall, przechylając piwo w jego stronę, brwi układając w łuki. 

\- Nie ma szans, kolego - oznajmił. Wolałby leżeć w łóżku przez następne cztery miesiące, niż spędzić z nich chociażby jedną sekundę zmuszony do czucia się jak gówno z powodu jego związku z Harrym. Zrobił to wystarczająco podczas trasy, dziękuję. 

\- Ale jestem pewien, że spędzisz dobrze czas. 

Do następnego popołudnia, byli z powrotem w Londynie. Louis spędził swoją noc o wiele inaczej niż poprzednią - samotny, trzeźwy i rozwalony na kanapie. Trzeźwość ssała najbardziej. To znaczyło, że nie może dłużej usprawiedliwić bzdur w swojej głowie. Miał kosztowną butelkę Remy'ego Martina, którą przywiózł z Francji, czekającą w kuchni. Ale była przeznaczona na specjalną okazję. A głowa pełna bzdur była tego przykładem. 

Innego dnia, miał milion myśli które starał się zignorować i możliwe, że 99.99% z nich było o Harrym. Czasem musiał się zastanawiać jak mógł spędzić lata na unikaniu osoby i wciąż przeżyć bezsenne noce, myśląc właśnie o niej. 

Być może przez to skończył z telefonem w ręce, wystukując wiadomość zanim wszechświat przekonał go, aby przestał i ponownie zachęcił. 

 **Gratulacje z powodu nowego domu.**  

Nie oczekiwał, że dostanie odpowiedź. Nie był pewien czy chciał. I kiedy tylko ją wysłał, życzył sobie aby był sposób by cofnąć tą cholerną wiadomość z powrotem. 

Jego telefon, dalej w dłoni, zabrzęczał z odpowiedzią. 

 **Dzięki**. 

Wpatrywał się w to jedno, samotne słowo tak długo, że każda litera zaczęła rozmywać się w literę obok. Zablokował komórkę i z gniewnym spojrzeniem odłożył ją na stolik do kawy. Ze złością wbił wzrok w mecz w telewizji, usta zaciskając w nieszczęśliwą linię. 

Otworzył piwo, potem kolejne kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, iż nie mógł się zrelaksować, napięcie zbudowało się u podstawy jego karku, jak duszący supeł. 

\- _Dzięki?_ \- powtórzył na głos. 

Przyssał się do swojej puszki nim zdążył zmiażdżyć ją w ręce. 

Były czasy, kiedy nie mógł zmusić Harry'ego, by się zamknął. On _zawsze z nim rozmawiał_ , zawsze wysyłał wiadomości, czy to prosto na jego telefon, czy przez twittera, lub facebooka. Czasem zostawiał karteczki samoprzylepne i liściki wepchnięte pod jego poduszkę w tour busie. I każde jego słowo było bardziej poetyckie od poprzedniego. Wszystko co Harry zawsze mówił było szczere oraz rzeczywiste i sprawiało, że Louis stawał się słaby. 

I w jakiś sposób, po miesiącach nigdy nie zamykania się i Louisa, tak naprawdę nie chcącego aby przestał, skończyli tutaj. Na "dzięki" i niczym więcej. 

Louis pokręcił głową. - Super - powiedział do nieźle zawalonego kredensu i kapiącego kranu. Odwrócił się i zaczął chodzić tam i z powrotem. 

Za kogo Harry się uważał? Jak możesz zapraszać kogoś, żeby zobaczył twój nowy "domek", kiedy nie potrafisz odpowiedzieć więcej niż jednym słowem? Naprawdę, za kogo on się _kurwa_ uważał? 

Louis wziął kolejne piwo. Pociągnął z puszki długi łyk i stał tutaj samotnie w swojej kuchni, rękami opierając się o marmurowy blat. 

Harry nie chciał żeby go odwiedził. 

Powinien to zobaczyć wcześniej. Powinien zobaczyć jaką farsą było to zaproszenie. Jasnym było, Harry miał go za idiotę. 

Albo tchórza.

Tak. Tak, to było właśnie to. 

Musiał myśleć, że Louis nie _ośmieliłby się_ aby przebyć całą tą drogę do Idaho, racja? Że nie naraziłby się na spędzenie czasu w jego towarzystwie kiedy było to niekonieczne, racja? 

Nie, nie ośmieliłby się. 

Racja? 

Chwycił ponownie swój telefon, odszukał kontakt Nialla, otworzył wiadomość i pozwolił swoim palcom polecieć. 

**Zmieniłem zdanie. Lecę do Idaho z tobą, koleżko.**

Niall musiał na to czekać lub coś. Jego odpowiedź przyszła natychmiast. 

**Tak kurwa! H będzie szczęśliwy kiedy to usłyszy!**

Tak, racja. Uśmiech Louisa nie do końca był na poziomie zadowolonego z siebie. Nie mógł nic poczuć przez strach wypełniający jego żołądek. 

Co on do _kurwy_ właśnie zrobił? 

Następne dwa tygodnie minęły nim mógł znaleźć odpowiedź na to pytanie czy dojść do porozumienia z ilością gówna w jakie się wpakował. I wtedy podczas jazdy na lotnisko, 30 minut przed odlotem, w jakiś sposób... stało się jeszcze gorzej. 

\- Nie rób mi tego, Niall - powiedział, pocierając czoło dłonią z telefonem przyciśniętym do ucha. Czuł jak Alberto posyła mu zmartwione spojrzenia z przedniego siedzenia pasażera. Nie mógł nawet poświęcić sekundy na to, by go uspokoić. Jego życie się kończyło, to było pewne. Był o tym przekonany. - Proszę nie rób tego. 

\- Przepraszam, nie mogę. Niezła grypa, kolego - Niall brzmiał absolutnie, perfekcyjnie w porządku. 

\- _Niall_. Niall, posłuchaj mnie. Nie mogę - nie mogę kurwa - Wiesz jak jest, między mną a nim. Nie mogę po prostu pokazać się samemu. Musisz sobie żartować - bełkotał, zniżając swój głos. - On mnie zamorduje we śnie. Odrąbie mi penisa i będzie go przechowywał w swojej zamrażalce. On-

\- Dalej, Lou. Bądź poważny. 

\- Zdaje się, że pominąłeś część gdzie wypatroszy moje wnętrzności - kipił ze złości, słowa wypływały z jego ust jak ogień z paszczy smoka. - Niall. Nie rób mi tego. Zrobię wszystko. 

\- Mama mówi, że najlepiej będzie jeśli zostanę, przepraszam. Baw się dobrze! I powiedz Harryemu że mówię hejka. 

Rozmowa trwała dłużej. Było więcej przekleństw - przynajmniej po stronie Louisa. Ale na koniec, opuścił Heathrow samotnie. 

I to przyniosło go tutaj:

Kierowca rozklekotanej taksówki zniknął w dole krętej uliczki, zostawiając za sobą wraz z czarną chmurą spalin, Louisa, stojącego samotnie pod zniekształconym znakiem przystanku autobusowego. To, co rozciągało się przed i za nim, było opuszczoną, leśną, pokrytą śniegiem ścieżką, gdzie gdzieś w pobliżu stał odosobniony domek Harry'ego. 

Wygrzebał swój telefon, ciesząc się ze zrobionego screena maila, który Harry wysłał chłopakom. Próbowanie załadowania maila teraz po środku Narni, byłoby torturą. 

\- 2209 - wymamrotał do siebie, dźwięk jego głosu zniknął z nagłym podmuchem wiatru. Zwinął się, garbiąc ramiona i zamykając oczy, dopóki ostry wicher nie minął i pozostawił po sobie kolejny śnieg. 

Naciągnął swój futrzany kaptur na głowę, modyfikując pasek i zaczął iść, robiąc mentalną notkę aby sprawdzić czy jego nos i palce były nienaruszone, gdy tylko dotrze do Harry'ego. Za każdym razem jak zrobił krok, jego stopy pozostawiały ślady na śniegu. Spoglądał na drzewa, kiedy mijał skrzynkę pocztową za skrzynką, ale sosny, jodły i cedry były wszystkie pokryte w śniegu, przez co nie było łatwo zobaczyć co jest po drugiej stronie. Widok przecięła mu wrona odlatująca ze śmietnika przy ścieżce. Było mu zimno, był zmęczony i tak zdenerwowany, że jego wnętrzności zapewne wyglądały jak błoto przy drodze. 

Nie minęło dużo czasu, aż zobaczył małą skrzynkę pocztową po swojej prawej z numerem 2209. Kręta dróżka, wystarczająco szeroka dla pojazdu, otoczona drzewami pokrytymi w śniegu, prowadziła do czegoś, co miał nadzieję było domem Harry'ego. 

Z westchnięciem i niezdecydowanym przypływem odwagi, poszedł dalej. 

~

_Harry's pov:_

Początkowo, jedyną osobą której Harry powiedział o kupnie domu, była jego mama. No i odpowiedziała z takim zdezorientowaniem i niepewnością, jakiej od niej oczekiwał. 

\- Ze wszystkich miejsc na świecie - powiedziała. - Idaho? 

Próbował jej wyjaśnić, lecz większość argumentacji decyzji przez niego podjętych, nigdy nie miała dla nikogo sensu. Była tylko jedna osoba, która rozumiała go za każdym razem. Faktem było, że kiedy w końcu znalazł dom, który mu się spodobał, uroczą, jednopiętrową chatkę z drewna gdzie spędził ostatnie dwa miesiące, Louis był osobą której chciał powiedzieć najbardziej. Nawet po tym wszystkim. 

To się oczywiście nie stało. Następnie powiedział swojemu ojcu, potem Gemmie i później wspomniał o tym Niallowi. Po tym, kiedy się przeprowadzał, napisał do Zayna z zapytaniem o kolory ścian. I w końcu, podczas rozmowy z Liamem wymsknęło mu się, że jest w Idaho, przez co ten nie pozwolił mu odejść od telefonu, póki nie dostarczył mu wytłumaczenia. 

A więc stało się tak, że osoba której chciał powiedzieć najbardziej, tak właściwie była ostatnią, która się dowiedziała. 

Harry wsypał karmę do porcelanowej miski przy kuchni, co brzmiało jak dzwonek dla uszu Neon. Szara kulka przydreptała do swojego jedzenia i zaczęła jeść, pozwalając Harryemu przebiec dłonią po swojej główce. Kończył wycierać swoje włosy ręcznikiem jedną ręką, drugą biorąc łyk herbaty, będąc ciałem zwróconym w stronę okna. 

Kupno domu w górach, gdzie nikt nie mógł go znaleźć było drastyczne, owszem. Ale było coś w lasach, jeziorach oraz śniegu na podwórku za domem. W stale zachmurzonym niebie i rzadkich dniach słonecznych. 

Ten świat był znajomy, a jednocześnie obcy. Mógł mieć w nim swoje sekrety. Nie chwytał się ścian swojej szafy, ani nie kodował tweetów do swoich zagorzałych fanów, by je rozszyfrowali. Wszystko co musiał robić to być sobą, i takiego Matka Natura go akceptowała. Właśnie tutaj, uzyskał dystans, którego tak potrzebował od centrum uwagi, sławy, a najbardziej Louisa. 

Rok temu, winiłby się za to, jak między nimi się zepsuło. Winił za nie staranie wybaczenia i nie ruszenia naprzód. Ale zbliżając się do końca przerwy, Harry nauczył się, że cisza i napięcie były niezbędną częścią jego procesu leczenia. Odnalezienie przestrzeni z dala od Louisa, było znaczące dla poskromienia jego chęci o uwagę i uznanie od niego. 

Czasem bez względu na to jak ciężko próbował, wciąż był tym kręconowłosym szesnastolatkiem, całkowicie zakochanym we wszystkim co Louis powiedział, zrobił i był. Oto konsekwencje pierwszej miłości, będąc zbyt młodym i niedoświadczonym, aby zauważyć czyhającą za rogiem katastrofę. Nie chciał być już tą osobą. 

Neon potarła nogę Harry'ego, wsuwając głowę obok jego kostki i uniosła na niego swoje wielkie, zielone oczy. Harry podniósł ją w swoje ramiona. - Chodźmy sprawdzić warzywa - powiedział, podchodząc do szklanych drzwi. Wepchnął stopy w swoje zimowe buty i wyszedł na zewnątrz, zasuwając za sobą drzwi, po czym podreptał do szklarni na brzegu podwórka. 

Musiał przyznać, że fani - lub przynajmniej ci, którzy wierzyli, że on i Louis byli sobie przeznaczeni, aby być razem - nie do końca się mylili. Może i nie kupił tego domu _dla_ Louisa, jak mówiła spora część blogów, które wciąż czasami czytał. 

Ale kupił go, myśląc o nim. 

Kiedy przyglądał się niebieskiej wodzie w jeziorze za domem, pomyślał, że Louis uwielbiałby w nim pływać podczas cieplejszych miesięcy, polubiłby drewnianą huśtawkę zbudowaną z tyłu i ścieżki wycieczkowe wokół posesji, jak i zachód słońca oraz idealny widok na gwiazdy bez żadnych przeszkód. Gdy Harry kupował ten dom, brał pod uwagę to, że Louis by go zobaczył i pokochał tak mocno, jak zrobił to on. 

Nawet jeśli nigdy by go nie odwiedził. 

I zważywszy na ich historię oraz uczucia, których Harry wciąż nie potrafił trzymać na dystans, tak było prawdopodobnie najlepiej. 

~

_Louis' pov:_

Pod względem niespodzianek, ta musiałaby być jego najlepszą. 

Wyraz twarzy Harry'ego, gdy otworzył drzwi mówiła sama za siebie. Jego usta były rozwarte, oczy szerokie, nie mrugał, a wilgotność chłodnego powietrza ich otoczyła. Louis byłby z siebie dumny gdyby chłopak nie wyglądał także na tak przerażonego. 

\- Uh - wydusił Harry i nic poza tym. Louis widział jak rzuca za nim ukradkiem szybkie spojrzenie, jakby szukał kogoś innego, kogoś takiego jak Niall. 

\- Cześć - odezwał się, wymuszając uśmiech. Niezręczne sytuacje były zazwyczaj jego hobbym. Z łatwością mógł przebrnąć przez nie, żartując. Było to rzeczą, która pozyskała Harry'ego w toalecie na backstagu X Factora, kiedy nasikał na buta Louisa. Był przerażony na śmierć, oczy miał rozszerzone jeszcze bardziej niż teraz. Ciągle powtarzał - O boże - i - Przepraszam. Tak bardzo przepraszam - podczas wściekłego wyciągania papieru toaletowego z dozownika. 

Kiedy zaczął się pochylać, żeby wytrzeć jego but, Louis zatrzymał go ręką na ramieniu. - Hej, kopciuszku - powiedział. - Widzę co próbujesz zrobić. Ale nie możesz klęczeć przede mną w toalecie. Ktoś może wejść i źle to odebrać. 

Louis zabrał papier z jego dłoni i podczas czyszczenia własnego buta, powiedział mu, że widział jego występ i uważał iż był wspaniały, a twarz Harry'ego na słowo "supergwiazda", rozjaśniła się. Błysk w jego oku w tamtym momencie przez lata oczekiwał na przyjście. Póki, oczywiście, to się nie stało. 

Ta sytuacja być może była odrobinę _zbyt_ niezręczna, nawet dla niego. 

Wpatrywali się w siebie przez więcej niż 5 sekund, aż oczy Louis odmówiły posłuszeństwa. 

\- Jest zimno - rzekł. 

Harry zamrugał i potrząsnął głową, jakby Louis strzelił mu przed twarzą palcami. Miał na to ochotę, naprawdę. 

\- Sorry. Przepraszam. Wejdź jeśli chcesz - powiedział Harry, odsuwając się od drzwi. - Co jestem pewnym, że chcesz. Jak. Wejść, to znaczy.. - odszedł cichutko, przytrzymując drzwi. Louis wszedł do środka i automatycznie zrzucił pasek swojego worka marynarskiego z ramienia na podłogę. Odetchnął z ulgą, masując napięte mięśnie przy karku. 

\- Myślałem, że odpadnie mi ramię - odparł, kręcąc ramieniem tam i z powrotem. 

Harry stał tam, ze stopami skierowanymi wewnątrz i oczami ostrożnymi jakby wpuścił do swojego domu dzikie zwierzę. Louis tyle oczekiwał. Wepchnął rękawiczki w kieszenie swojej parki i potarł ręce, by je rozgrzać. 

Domek, w porównaniu do miejsc w których mieszkali, był mały. Lecz był urokliwy i w pewien sposób przytulny, jakby w każdym miejscu można było zasnąć, na przykład na wypolerowanej, drewnianej podłodze i być z tym kompletnie komfortowo. Na lewo był buchający kominek, a dokładnie przed nim wyglądający na puchowy, dywanik. Były równie dwie przylegające do siebie kanapy, jedna z wzorzystą narzutą na sobie, a na drugiej leżała kołdra, którą Louis był niemal pewny, zrobiła mama Harry'ego. 

\- Jest miło - oznajmił, uśmiechając się na wysoko sklepione sufity dzielone belkami drewna. Spojrzał na Harry'ego. - Naprawdę miło. 

\- Dzięki - podziękował Harry. Szatyn odwrócił się, by zwrócić się do niego twarzą i zastał go uśmiechającego się. Nim mógł rozszyfrować wyraz jego twarzy, szary kotek wylazł zza nóg Harry'ego i zaczął obwąchiwać jego but. 

\- A kto to? - zapytał jednocześnie kucając i oferując swój palec. 

\- Neon - odpowiedział. 

Chłopak uniósł swoją głowę. - Co? 

\- Um. To jak Nyan cat* - wyjaśnił. - To gra słów.. 

Louis zamrugał i obniżył wzrok, próbując się nie śmiać. Nie był pewien czy Harry wziąłby to za obrazę. - Uroczo - powiedział zamiast tego. Czuł spojrzenie Harry'ego na czubku swojej głowy. 

\- Dzięki - powtórzył. 

Więcej ciszy nastało, kiedy przebiegł knykciami po podbródku Neon i obserwował jak go mija. - Oh! - krzyknął nagle strzelając palcami. Sięgnął do swojego worka i wyjął butelkę Remy'ego. - To dla ciebie. Prezent na nowe mieszkanie. Tak myślę. 

Harry obrócił butelkę w swojej ręce, skinając jakby był pod wrażeniem. - Świetnie. Dziękuję. 

Louis uśmiechnął się do niego. - Pewnie. Jeszcze raz gratulacje z powodu domu. 

Kołysał butelką, a jego uśmiech zanikał. - Więc.. - zaczął. 

_Co do chuja tutaj robisz?_

To byłoby pierwszym pytaniem Louisa. Uniósł brwi w oczekiwaniu, ale Harry go zaskoczył. - Jak ci mija wolne? 

Louisowi podobało się, że zamiast słowa "przerwa", użył terminu "wolnego", ** odkąd to pierwsze zawsze go przerażało. Przerwy często zwiastowały ewentualny rozpad zespołu, a to nie było tym, co któryś z chłopaków chciał. Jako fakt wiedział, że każdy z nich wciąż coś pisał, wciąż pracując nad muzyką podczas nieoficjalnej pracy razem i nawet jeśli nie był stuprocentowo pewny o dedykacji do zespołu innych, wiedział, że Harry go nie porzuci. 

Jeśli nie nikt inny, Harry został urodzony, aby być na scenie. 

\- Nie ma źle - powiedział. - Zaczynam się trochę nudzić. 

Harry zmarszczył czoło. - Naprawdę? 

Mógł powiedzieć, że jego to nie dotyczyło. Co Louis powinien wiedzieć. Harry zawsze miał coś zaplanowanego, jakąkolwiek imprezę lub wyjście. Kiedy tak nie było, wymyślał coś. A kiedy to nie wypaliło, wydawał się być całkowicie w porządku z byciem samemu sobie. Było to jedną z rzeczy, za którą Louis tęsknił - jego zdolność do pozostawania przy swoim nie zważając na miejsce, w którym był. To było zaraźliwe. 

\- Nie mam takiego miejsca jak to, aby uciec - wyjaśnił.

Harry wyglądał jakby go rozumiał. - Cóż, teraz jesteś tutaj. I zakładam, że zostajesz na jakiś czas? - spytał. 

\- Jeśli jesteś z tym w porządku, tak - rzekł. Nawet jeśli nie uważałby, że to okej, nie odesłałby go stąd. - Przepraszam, że nie zadzwoniłem. Oryginalnie, miałem zabrać się z Niallem, ale w ostatniej minucie zrezygnował. 

\- Przypuszczam, że ty byłeś tą "niespodzianką" o której mówił? 

\- Tak powiedział? - na jego twarzy pokazał się uśmieszek, pragnący nagłej irlandzkiej krwi. - W takim razie.. niespodzianka. 

Uśmiech Harry'ego w odpowiedzi był ponury. 

\- Więc - westchnął. - Gdzie powinienem położyć rzeczy? 

-Oh, racja. Chodź za mną. 

Przed odwróceniem się, sięgnął w dół i chwycił worek Louisa, w momencie, gdy on także to zrobił. - Mam to - powiedział uprzejmie się uśmiechając i prześlizgując sobie pasek przez ramię. 

Louis nie narzekał, nie z wciąż obolałym ramieniem. Skopał swoje buty i podążył za Harrym w dół korytarza. Pchnął drzwi jednego z pokoi gościnnych, wchodząc do środka i kładąc na ziemi jego bagaż. 

\- Przepraszam, że nie ma tutaj kominka, ale mam piecyk elektryczny i koce - powiedział, podchodząc do okna, aby osunąć trochę zasłony. - Toaleta jest wzdłuż korytarza. Jest tylko jedna w domu, ale jesteś gościem więc masz pierwszeństwo. 

\- Jako że to twój dom, to niesprawiedliwe. Zabieram tylko przestrzeń. 

\- Tak, ale nie mam nic przeciwko - wyraźnie czuł potrzebę rozwinięcia, ponieważ pospieszył się, aby - Czasami jest zbyt cicho, towarzystwo jest miłe. 

Zmarszczył brwi. - Nie byłeś zbytnio samotny, prawda? 

\- Tylko czasem - przyznał, a potem uśmiechnął. - Ale nie teraz. 

Louis uśmiechnął się do czubków swoich stóp w skarpetkach. - Zatem jeśli nalegasz, być może wezmę prysznic. Wciąż nie czuję palców u stóp, będąc szczerym. 

\- Popchnij mocno drzwi, gdy pójdziesz. Bywa, że się nie zamykają, a potem przeciąg je otwiera. 

Mogło to poprowadzić kiedyś do nieszczęścia. - Zrobię wszystko, żeby to zapamiętać. 

\- Potrzebujesz czegoś jeszcze? - zapytał i wsunął dłonie do tylnych kieszeni, kołysząc się na piętach. 

\- Nope, myślę, że mam się dobrze - poinformował, składając ręce przed sobą. - Dam ci znać jeśli o czymś sobie przypomnę. 

\- W porządku - mruknął odwracając się do drzwi. - Sądzę, że zacznę przygotowywać kolację, zatem. 

W końcu coś wartego oczekiwania. - Brzmi świetnie.

Harry wahał się przez niezręczne trzy sekundy, zanim posłał mu kolejny uśmiech, podniósł butelkę Remy'ego z miejsca gdzie zostawił ją na małej komodzie przy drzwiach i prędko opuścił pokój. Nie zamknął za sobą drzwi, świadomy planów Louisa związanych z prysznicem, ale kiedy moment później wystawił za nie głowę, Harry zniknął z pola widzenia, aby dać mu trochę prywatności. 

Zajął miejsce na łóżku i rozglądnął się, wszystko przyswajając. Przebiegł dłonią po kołdrze, kolejnej roboty Anne, identycznej jaką miał u siebie w domu która była starą pamiątką z Princess Park. Piecyk elektryczny szumiał w kącie, a Neon przechadzała się, mijając drzwi i zatrzymując się na moment, aby polizać swoją łapę i z ciekawością mu się przyglądać. 

Przejechał po twarzy dłonią, niepewnie oddychając. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że był tutaj, z Harrym w jego domu, który zdawał się być jeszcze mniejszy kiedy była tylko ich dwójka, kotem, metrami śniegu i bez drogi powrotu. 

Opuścił ręce na uda. - W porządku - wymamrotał do siebie i z krótkim oddechem, poszedł na poszukiwania prysznica. 

~

_Harry's pov:_

Kciuki przebiegały po ekranie, jakby gonił je diabeł. 

**Co. Do. Cholery.**

Odłożył swój telefon, obserwując niebieski pasek idący w prawą stronę ekranu, po czym przycisnął ręce do krawędzi blatu, mrugając na wirujący marmur poniżej, podczas gdy próbował po prostu - po prostu trzeźwo pomyśleć. Marmur nie przestawał wirować. Jego żołądek zaczynał robić to samo. 

Gdyby buty Louisa nie były widoczne przy drzwiach, nie wierzyłby, że ostatnie dziesięć minut miały miejsce. Albo że Louis był jedynie kilka stóp dalej używając jego prysznica, na litość boską. 

Harry był sam, w tej ciasnej chatce z osobą, której pragnął od zawsze i to nie było nawet bliskie bycia dobrym pomysłem. Jaką linię przekroczył, albo kogo wkurzył żeby borykał się z takim nieszczęściem? 

Trzęsącymi dłońmi, podniósł telefon od razu gdy zadzwonił. 

\- Zakładam, że dotarł? - odezwał się Niall w towarzystwie swojego śmiechu, który w innych okolicznościach mógłby zatuszować skręcanie w żołądku Harry'ego. 

\- Owszem - skupił się na utrzymywaniu głosu niskim, wchodząc do pralni i zamykając drzwi. - Co on tu robi, Niall? Czemu jest _sam?_ \- syknął. 

\- Co dobrego by wprowadziło, gdyby był ktoś jeszcze? - Niall brzmiał na szczerze zdezorientowanego. 

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się. - Co to ma znaczyć? Czy ty-ty planowałeś to przez cały czas? - nie czekał na odpowiedź, której tak naprawdę nie potrzebował. Chwycił się za włosy, wystarczająco mocno, aby wyrwać ich cebulki. - O kurwa, Niall. Myślałeś, że będę się z tego cieszył? 

\- Sądziłem, że przynajmniej podziękujesz, tak - naburmuszył się. 

Niezdolny do dłuższego wspierania swojego ciężaru, osunął się na drewnianą podłogę, plecami opierając o drzwi. - Kurwa. Jestem w dupie. O kurwa.. 

\- Taki jest zamiar - powiedział z kolejnym śmiechem. Brzmiał jakby przeżuwał popcorn. - Haz, będzie w porządku, dobra? To tylko Louis, ten sam gość w którym jesteś zakochany od lat - ciągnął dalej, po czym się zatrzymał. - Wciąż go kochasz, prawda? 

Wydał z siebie żałosny śmiech, chowając czoło w dłoniach. 

\- Wciąż - przyznał cicho. 

\- Cóż. Teraz masz szansę coś z tym zrobić - rzekł Blondyn. - Macie sporo czasu razem, dużo czasu żeby może pogadać, być może żeby się trochę popieprzyć. Myślę, że będzie to dobre dla was dwojga. 

\- Powinieneś mnie zapytać. Gdybyś to zrobił, powiedziałbym ci żebyś nie marnował swojego czasu. On już nawet ze mną nie rozmawia. To nie.. to nie jest tak proste jak myślisz - wyjaśniał, czując palenie w gardle. Po sekundzie dodał - Nie szukam tylko.. tu nie chodzi o seks. To znacznie więcej niż tylko to. 

\- Zatem powiedz mu o co chodzi - zasugerował. - Powiedz mu co czujesz. Bądź szczery i zobacz co się stanie, jestem zmęczony widokiem nieszczęśliwego ciebie. Nie możesz zignorować swoich uczuć. Więc zrób coś z nimi, tak? Pogadajcie. Kurwa. Cokolwiek co musisz zrobić, przyjacielu. Po prostu bądź szczęśliwy. 

Niall sprawił, że brzmiało to prościej, niż kiedykolwiek mogłoby być. Dla Harry'ego, prawda była taka, iż bycie szczęśliwym prawie całkowicie zależało od Louisa. Znalazł sposoby na bycie niezależnym. Łapał szczęście, gdziekolwiek mógł. Ale to prawdziwe nigdy nie będzie dla niego możliwe. Nie bez Louisa. 

Jeśli powiedziałby mu o swoich uczuciach wyłącznie po to, by spotkać się z jego odrzuceniem, cały wysiłek Nialla poszedłby na nic. 

Uniósł swoją głowę, spoglądając za ogromne okno ciągnące się od podłogi po sufit, na jezioro za domem i odbijające się w nim drzewa, ośnieżone czubki gór oraz zachmurzone niebo. Niedługo znów będzie śnieżyć, jakby nie było już wystarczająco śniegu na ziemi, a kolejne kilka stóp uwięzi go tutaj z Louisem na czas nieokreślony. 

Od czterech lat jest w tym chłopaku zakochany, a wszystko zaczęło się od niepewnego pocałunku na balkonie ich pokoju hotelowego podczas trasy. Był pośpieszny, pełen śliny i kompletnie niezdarny, ale Harry wiedział, że nigdy nie będzie chciał całować kogoś innego. 

Po zerwaniu, wciąż próbował. Próbował spotykać się z mężczyznami w podobnej sytuacji, sławnymi ludźmi, którzy zrozumieliby presję utrzymywania sekretów, w szczególności Nicka Grimshawa przez pewien okres czasu. Myślał iż jeśli rozpocznie z kimś miły, prywatny związek, będzie szczęśliwy. Tak bardzo starał się, aby być szczęśliwym. 

Lecz okazało się, że to Louis będzie początkiem i końcem jego życia miłosnego. Niektórzy ludzie mają wielu kochanków, inni mają tylko jednego. Harry zaliczał się do drugiej kategorii. I cztery lata później, uczył się jak to zaakceptować. 

Po prostu nie był szczęśliwy, nie był pewny czy kiedykolwiek będzie. 

Może to właśnie tutaj, Niall miał rację. Być może ostatnie co Harry może zrobić, to spróbować. To nie tak, że ma coś do stracenia. 

\- Haz? 

Harry zamrugał i odwrócił wzrok od okna. - Tak, jestem tutaj. 

\- Wszystko w porządku? - spytał Niall. 

Skinął, mimo że Niall nie mógł go zobaczyć. - Mam się dobrze, tak - mówił. - Uh. Porozmawiam z nim. 

Niall westchnął z ulgą. - Powiesz mi jak poszło? 

\- Definitywnie - obiecał. - I dziękuję. 

Blondyn zaśmiał się, pałaszując popcorn. - Żartowałem z tym, że masz mi podziękować. 

\- Co z tego - powiedział uśmiechając się. 

Kiedy się rozłączyli, wrócił do pustej, cichej przestrzeni, nie do końca będąc gotowym stawić czoła wszystkim skomplikowanym uczuciom nienawiści do samego siebie, które wywoła obecność Louisa. Tak jakby już czuł się przygnębiony. 

Louis zdawał się być całkowicie niewzruszony Harrym, będąc po prostu zwyczajnym, spokojnym, poukładanym sobą. Z Harrym było odwrotnie. Nawet przez myśl o nim, nago, biorącego prysznic w pobliżu, Harry stawał się słaby. 

Podniósł się i opuścił pralnię w celu zbadania kuchni. Na szczęście zawsze utrzymywał to miejsce czystym, ale rozglądając się wokół, popadał w paranoję. Jeśli byłby to Niall, tak długo jak dom nie byłby w bałaganie, o ogólny jego stan martwiłby się tylko trochę. Z Louisem, wydawało się, że małe problemy wychodziły na wierzch. Miał naprawić przeciek w dachu nad kuchnią i pomalować ściany w ubikacji. Czy on w ogóle zrobił pranie z kosza, który trzymał w pobliżu toalety? Zmienił pościel w pokoju gościnnym? 

W gruncie rzeczy, obiecał Louisowi kolację, ale czy ma składniki? Najczęściej jadał te mrożone obiady, które zdobywał, gdy jechał do miasta albo ryby trzymane w zamrażarce. Jedynie w wieczory, podczas których czuł się częściowo kreatywny zobowiązywał się do przyrządzenia właściwego posiłku. W inne, talerze z obiadami przynosili mu sąsiedzi. Patrick i Jenny, z domu obok, mieli dziewięcioletnią córkę, Abby, która dokładnie wiedziała kim jest i jeszcze nie wyjawiła jego adresu na Twitterze. Jako symbol wdzięczności, od czasu do czasu dołączał do nich na obiady lub przyjmował talerze, które przynosili. Nie odważyłby się odrzucić darmowego jedzenia. 

Otworzył lodówkę i obserwował, co w niej jest. Świeży ser i pomidory ze swojej szklarni. Zauważył też masło i czosnek. Na kredensie było pudełko makaronu wstążek, a przy oknie rosnące świeże zioła. Prawdopodobnie mógłby przyrządzić proste danie z makaronu, zanim Louis się nawet ubierze. 

Podciągnął rękawy swetra do łokci i zabrał się do pracy. 

~

_Louis' pov:_

Wyszedł z pokoju gościnnego, ubrany w wyblakłą, niebieską bluzę i czarne spodnie dresowe wsunięte w puchowe skarpetki, które zważając na fakt gdzie był, były konieczne. Zapach czosnku i ziół spowodował, że jego usta stały się suche, zmuszając go do przyspieszenia w stronę kuchni. 

\- Dobrze pachnie - powiedział jak tylko do niej wszedł. Harry podniósł głowę i uśmiechnął do niego w sposób, który wysłał ciepło prosto do palców jego stóp. Być może w ogóle nie potrzebował skarpetek. 

\- Dzięki - powiedział. - Um, chcesz piwo lub wina? Albo może tylko wodę? Mam też sok pomarańczowy. 

\- Piwo jest spoko - oznajmił, podchodząc do małego stołu i siadając przy nim. Pochylił się w tył na krześle, obserwując jak Harry wyjmuje talerze z najwyższej półki i nie mógł się powstrzymać. Jego wzrok powędrował w dół szerokich pleców Harry'ego, przez jego szczupłą talię i małe zaokrąglenie tyłka, następnie w dół, wzdłuż długich nóg ubranych w czarne legginsy. 

Potem podszedł do lodówki po dwa piwa i umieścił przed nim talerz oraz butelkę. Nałożył makaron łyżką, nie nawiązując kontaktu wzrokowego, ale Louis przez cały ten czas go obserwował, aż nie zauważył rumieńca atakującego jego uszy. 

Czekał, póki młodszy nie zajmie miejsca, nim zakopał widelec w makaronie i wziął gryz. Kiedy podniósł wzrok, Harry go obserwował czekając na reakcję. 

Wyrzucił kciuk w górę i kiedy skończył przeżuwać, dodał - Wciąż jesteś najlepszym kucharzem. 

\- Dzięki - uśmiechnął się Loczek, wyrzucając pierś jak dumny paw.

Jedzenie i jednocześnie podtrzymywanie rozmowy było niemożliwe. Podczas mieszkania razem, to nigdy nie było problemem, ponieważ cisza zawsze była komfortowa. Dzielili wzajemną przestrzeń, jakby nie było granicy która dzieliła gdzie kończy się przestrzeń Harry'ego, a gdzie rozpoczyna Louisa. Po prostu należała do obojga. 

Ale teraz, cisza stanowiła wszystko oprócz komfortu. Widelce drapały talerze jak paznokcie po tablicy, każde przełknięcie zdawało się roznosić echo po całym domu, a tego było za wiele. Louis zaczął przeszukiwać swoją głowę w celu znalezienia pytania lub komentarza. 

\- Więc. Co robisz tutaj dla rozrywki? - zapytał po pociągnięciu łyka swojego piwa. 

Harry bawił się makaronem na talerzu. - Chodzę sporo wędkować. Jestem w tym całkiem niezły. 

\- Chodzisz sam? - Louis starał się przekształcić zaskoczenie w swoim głosie w coś bardziej jak podziw. On po prostu nie mógł przetworzyć obrazu jak Harry plącze się w linach czy wyrzuca każdą rybę, którą złapał z powrotem na wolność, ponieważ wyglądają na smutne. 

\- Zazwyczaj - rzekł Loczek. - Biorę łódź i wyruszam na jezioro. Czasem towarzyszy mi jeden z sąsiadów, Rick. Jego córka jest fanką. 

\- Naprawdę? - obie jego brwi sięgnęły lini włosów. - Nie martwisz się, że opublikuje twoje zdjęcia na Twitterze? 

Harry zaśmiał się. - Cóż, najpierw tak. Ale właściwie to jest dobra w trzymaniu sekretów - mruknął. - Jej koleżanki też są fankami i nie powiedziała żadnej z nich. 

Louis nie do końca był przekonany, ale teraz mu ustąpi. - Więc podróżowanie łodzią, wędkarstwo, co jeszcze? 

\- Wędrówki także - westchnął. - Pokochałbyś te ścieżki. 

\- Jestem pewny. Powinniśmy pójść - zasugerował. 

\- Tak, absolutnie - powiedział, a jego oczy błyszczały przez chwilę. Odzyskał szybko swoje opanowanie nim Louis zdążył zauważyć. - W zasadzie to powinniśmy iść jutro. Później w tym tygodniu nadejdzie śnieżyca. 

\- Nie męczy cię cały ten śnieg? 

\- Uwielbiam śnieg, wiesz to - skomentował. To była prawda. - Zostaję tutaj tylko przez miesiąc zanim lecę do LA. Nie ma czasu, żeby się nim zmęczyć. 

\- Racja - Louis czuł jak jego nastrój przygasa. Ogrom nienawiści jaką żywił do tego miasta była niezdrowa. 

Kiedy rzeczy między nimi się psuły, nie zajęło dużo czasu, aby Harry zaczął uciekać do LA. To był ten czas, gdy nowi przyjaciele Harry'ego, tacy jak Nick Grimshaw i jego gang dewiantów zaczęli pojawiać się z nim na zdjęciach zrobionych przez paparazzi. Louis był rozgoryczony wtedy, był teraz, przez LA, przez Nicka Grimshawa i jeśli ma być szczery z samym sobą, przez Harry'ego także. 

Bycie w związku mogło i nie być dla nich możliwe. Ale Louis znalazł w sobie tęsknotę za czasami, gdy był najlepszym przyjacielem Harry'ego. Chciałby, żeby Harry pokazał mu zdjecia domu zanim go kupił, więc mógłby mu podać swoje sugestie dotyczące podłogi lub próbek farby. Chciałby wciąż mieć prawo do zaplatania jego włosów, czy podwijania rękawów w sposób, który lubił. Chciałby, aby Harry prosił go o poradę na prezenty dla chłopaków albo jego rodziny. 

Chciałby być osobą, do której Harry pobiegł kiedy miał złamane serce, nawet jeśli był jedynym odpowiedzialnym za jego złamanie.

Czasem, Louis mógł być samolubnym chujem. Ale przynajmniej był tego świadomy. 

\- Kiedy wyjeżdżasz do LA? - zapytał. 

\- W najbliższych trzech tygodniach, tak myślę - rozmyślał. - Jeśli zostaniesz do tego czasu, jesteś mile widziany. 

Szatyn obracał powoli butelką swojego piwa na blacie stołu. - Nie, prawdopodobnie już wyjadę. Nie oczekuję siedzieć ci na głowie przez tak długo. To nie byłoby sprawiedliwe. 

\- Nie mam nic przeciwko - szepnął, przenosząc wzrok na swój talerz. 

Wziął łyk swojego piwa, potrząsając głową bardziej do siebie niż do niego. - Wyjadę do tego czasu - powtórzył. - Więc nie, dzięki. 

\- Rób co chcesz - westchnął, spychając więcej jedzenia na bok. Louis wbił w niego wzrok, niepewny czy słyszał cień pogardy w jego głosie, czy sobie to wyobrażał. 

Odłożył swoją butelkę. - Jestem wykończony lotem, myślę, że pójdę do łóżka - poinformował, wstając i zbierając talerz. 

\- Posprzątam. Jest w porządku. 

\- Jesteś pewien? 

Harry spojrzał na niego znacząco. - Jesteś moim gościem. Oczywiście, że jestem pewien. 

\- Zatem dobrze. Dobrej nocy. 

\- Nie chcesz herbaty? 

Louis zatrzymał się. 

Był to znany fakt, że nie szedł do łóżka bez kubka herbaty. Był to zwyczaj, kontynuowany przez jego rodzinę. Jego mama zawsze przygotowywała mu herbatę przed pójściem do łóżka, a kiedy mieszkali razem, Harry także. 

Louis czuł jak coś ciepłego osadza się między jego mostkiem, tylko od tego wspomnienia. 

\- Mogę ci ją przynieść - zaoferował. 

Louis zamrugał na niego. To tylko herbata. To tylko Harry oferujący mu zrobienie herbaty. Tak, jak za starych czasów. - Tak.. jeśli nalegasz. 

Harry uśmiechnął się. - Owszem - po czym wstał i nastawił czajnik. Louis patrzył jak pochyla się nad szafką kuchenną, będąc odrobinę zmieszanym kiedy i jak Harry tak się wyrobił, z krągłościami i tym wszystkim. Patrząc na to, że jeśli pozwoliłby sobie skupić się na nim, nie byłby w stanie przestać, zazwyczaj tego nie robił. Harry uniósł brew. - Chciałeś ją wypić tutaj? 

\- Huh? - mrugnął, rozwierając usta w osłupieniu. 

Młodszy wskazał kciukiem w stronę czajnika. - Herbata. Powiedziałem, że ci przyniosę. 

\- Racja - wydukał zamykając buzię i przełknął ślinę. - Racja, okej, dziękuję. Będę w pokoju. 

Harry nie odpowiedział, zamiast tego patrzył jak Louis odwraca się i wraca do pokoju. Szatyn czuł jego wzrok na swoich plecach, albo może i tyłku, do którego Harry miał zawsze słabość. I czemu on w ogóle o tym pomyślał? 

Rzucił się na łóżko, włączył telewizję i w jakiś sposób skończył oglądając wiadomości. Zdawało się, że nic szczególnie interesującego się nie działo w Idahoańskich górach. Z wyjątkiem tego ranka, kiedy to stado bizonów zatarasowało drogę, powstrzymując pięciu biedaków przed dostaniem się do pracy. 

Był śmiertelnie znudzony. No i kłamał o byciu zmęczonym. On był za bardzo podekscytowany przebywaniem tutaj, by zasnąć. 

Moment później nastąpiło pukanie do drzwi, więc zrzucił telefon na materac obok siebie i podniósł się na łokciach. - Tak? 

Harry pchnął drzwi i wszedł do środka, trzymając parujący kubek. Gdyby jego włosy nie były tak długie, ramiona szerokie i nie byłby tak wysoki, Louis by pomyślał, że Harry wciąż jest szesnastolatkiem. Wciąż w nim zakochanym. 

\- Proszę bardzo - powiedział ostrożnie przekazując mu kubek. 

Louis posłał mu uśmiech. - Dziękuję. 

\- Potrzebujesz czegoś jeszcze? 

\- Myślę, że mam się dobrze. Dziękuję - powtórzył. 

Uśmiechnął się, wahając przez milisekundę z ramionami za swoimi plecami. - W porządku. Dobranoc - zaczął się odwracać. 

\- Hej, Haz. 

Zwrócił się do niego ponownie twarzą, a jego brwi wystrzeliły w górę w natychmiastowym przejęciu. Louisowi się to spodobało. - Tak? 

\- Jutro rano, powinniśmy obejrzeć te ścieżki, jeśli chcesz - zaproponował. 

Uśmiech Harry'ego powrócił, bardziej szczery niż kiedykolwiek. - Chcę. 

\- Świetnie - wziął łyk swojej herbaty. - Idealna - stwierdził unosząc kubek. Było to prawdą, ale czuł także podekscytowanie jego uśmiechem, no i dołeczki groziły pojawieniem się w każdej sekundzie. 

\- Cieszę się - powiedział wciąż się uśmiechając. Bez dołeczków. Jeszcze. Cofnął się o krok w tył. - Więc, zobaczymy się rano? 

Louis skinął. - Jeśli nie zaatakuje mnie yeti, owszem. Słyszałem, że ma apetyt na Brytyjczyków. 

Lewy dołeczek, tak jest. Harry trudził się, żeby kategorycznie się nie zaśmiać, ale nie do końca to zadziałało. 

\- Jest okej - zapewnił, a następne słowa wypowiedział jak sekret. Louis odnalazł się pochylającego bliżej, żeby go usłyszeć. - Mam specjalną obronę przeciwko niemu. 

Louis uniósł brwi, przygotowany na nadchodzącą puentę.

Ten natomiast wyszczerzył się jak spiskowiec. - Najwyraźniej nie znosi boysbandów. Po prostu puszczę mu naszą muzykę. 

Zaczął się śmiać, a Harry zachichotał zakrywając buzię dłonią. Zacisnął usta w sposób jaki to robił, kiedy uważał, że za głośno się śmieje lub zbyt szeroko uśmiecha. Cały ten pomysł był absurdalny. Śmiech Harry'ego wciąż był ulubionym dźwiękiem Louisa, a uśmiech dziełem sztuki. 

\- Zgaduję, że jesteśmy bezpieczni - wymamrotał. 

Harry skinął stanowczo głową. - Masz moje słowo. 

Nie po raz pierwszy tego dnia, Louis czuł się ponownie jak osiemnastolatek. Czuł się młody, obnażony, a także podekscytowany. Zwilżył wargi, szukając czegoś do powiedzenia. Nawet jeśli byłoby to poproszenie Harry'ego o zostanie dłużej i obejrzenie z nim wiadomości. 

Loczek chwycił za klamkę, więc pozostał na - Widzimy się jutro. 

Obdarował go ostatnim uśmiechem, tym, którego Louis będzie widział we śnie. - Śpij dobrze - pożegnał się. 

I wtedy wyślizgnął się z pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Louis czuł uderzanie jego stóp o drewnianą podłogę, a kilka minut później zamknięcie drzwi w dole korytarza. 

Wiadomości trwały dalej - kolejna historia o bizonach. Pił powoli swoją herbatę i wyobrażał sobie przyrządzającego ją Harry'ego, wiedząc, że dmuchał delikatnie jej powierzchnię przed podaniem. Wyobraził sobie jego zaciśnięte usta, opuszczone powieki oraz kubek trzymany w dłoniach. 

Nie był zaskoczony tym, jak tęsknota zaczyna osadzać się na krawędziach jego serca. Był na to przygotowany, wiedział, że przyjazd tutaj przywróci falę uczuć, które trzymał z dala od siebie. (Być może dlatego przyjechał).

Lecz na teraz, był bezpieczny w tym pokoju, aby czuć i pomyśleć o tym, czego chciał, wyobrażać Harry'ego robiącego mu herbatę oraz śnić o jego uśmiechu, gdy w końcu zasnął. 

*Nyan Cat - mem przedstawiający kota w przestrzeni kosmicznej, zostawiającego za sobą tęczowy ślad (źródło: Wikipedia). Przypuszczam, że nazwa kota Harry'ego, Neon, pochodzi od tego memu ze względu na podobną wymowę 

**Harry użył słowa break zamiast hiatus, a jako że oba oznaczają 'przerwę' to przetlumaczylam tak, żeby miało jakiś sens

 


	2. rozdział 2

**Kwiecień 2011**

\- Zerwałem z Hannah... 

Harry zniżył lornetkę w swojej dłoni, Glasgow za ich balkonem hotelowym poszło w zapomnienie. Jego wielkie zielone oczy padły na twarz Louisa. A wtedy, jakby miał coś do ukrycia w swoim spojrzeniu, spuścił wzrok na kolana.

\- Przykro mi to słyszeć - powiedział cicho. 

Louis tak nie uważał. Ponieważ jemu nie było przykro. Wątpił, że Harry'emu by było. - Jest w porządku. Zdecydowaliśmy trzymać to w sekrecie przez chwilę. Po prostu pozwolić ludziom, by sami zrozumieli. 

\- Kto zerwał z kim? - spytał Loczek, tylko by się upewnić. Zawsze zadawał pytania, aby być pewnym i nigdy niczego nie zakładał, jeśli był pytanie od bycia pewnym. 

\- To była poniekąd wspólna decyzja, tak myślę - Louis spojrzał z powrotem na miasto. 

\- Oh - westchnął, przebiegając palcami po lornetce. Odłożył ją na bok i podciągnął kolana do piersi, i przez chwilę, siedzieli w ciszy. Oni nigdy nie siedzieli w ciszy. Szczególnie nie, w takiej ciężkiej. 

Tydzień temu, siłowali się na kanapie przez Harry'ego, który polizał ostatnie brownie. 

Czasami był takim kretynem. Był też troszkę silniejszy, ale to Louis walczył bardziej przyzwoicie. Dla niego nic nie było zakazane, kiedy przychodziło do skopania czyjegoś tyłka. Przyszpilił go do kanapy, uda zaciskając na jego wąskich biodrach, pochylił się i polizał długi, gruby pasek po jego policzku. 

To miało być obrzydliwe. Miało być robiącym wrażenie atakiem obronnym. Lecz byli zbyt blisko siebie, ciężko oddychając i będąc za bardzo podnieceni. I gdy Louis zrobił to, to było za wiele. 

Stał się giętki, mrugając na Louisa swoimi jasnymi, rozgorączkowanymi oczami, a ślina chłopaka wysychała na jego zarumienionym policzku. I cokolwiek to było, co wisiało między nimi od prawie roku, odkąd Harry nasikał na but Louisa, to namacalne, pulsujące coś, zostało właśnie wtedy utrwalone w jego spojrzeniu. 

Liam wszedł do pokoju i opadł na kanapę, zupełnie nieświadomy. Moment umknął, Louis tak samo, mamrocząc wymówki o konieczności zadzwonienia do swojej mamy podczas gdy zniknął w korytarzu, na próżno starając się wymazać widok rozchylonych warg Harry'ego z centralnej części swojego umysłu. 

Od tej pory nic nie było takie samo. 

Wniosek, do którego doszedł Louis był następujący: był ogromnie, niekontrolowanie zauroczony w Harrym. Było to jak okropna mucha brzęcząca blisko jego ucha. Lub przykuwający uwagę pryszcz na samym środku czoła. Czy jakakolwiek inna irytująca rzecz w życiu, z którą Louis nie mógł i nie wiedział jak sobie poradzić. 

Miał przeprowadzić się z Harrym w ciągu najbliższych dwóch miesięcy. Teraz nie był czas, aby spieprzyć sprawy. Ale było to jedną z tych rzeczy, którą gdy tylko się zauważy, nie można jej zignorować. Z każdym dniem stawało się to znacznie gorsze, jak zaraza, zaczęło w tamtym tygodniu. A teraz na tym balkonie, z Harrym wystarczająco blisko, by móc poczuć ciepło jego ciała, domagało się stanowczości i uwolnienia. 

\- Powiedziałem jej, że lubię kogoś innego - wyznał. 

Harry spojrzał na niego tak szybko, że Louis martwił się o mięśnie jego karku, a gęste brwi młodszego natychmiast się zmarszczyły. - Kogo? - zapytał, wyglądając na urażonego. - Kogoś, kogo znam? 

Ten chłopak był absurdalny. Louis przewrócił swoimi oczami. - Tak, dosyć dobrze. 

\- _Kogo_? - powtórzył, żądając odpowiedzi. Był sekundę od tupnięcia nogą, czy uderzania pięściami w jego pierś. Taki absurdalny chłopiec, dla którego Louis był skończony. 

\- Jest naprawdę niemądrym chłopakiem, właściwie - powiedział cicho, jego głos się załamywał. - Jak.. myślałem, że jeśli powiem mu, że kogoś lubię, będzie wiedział że chodzi o niego. A wtedy nie byłoby to takie niezręczne, jak już jest. Ale on jest _naprawdę_ niemądry. Ma głowę pełną loczków i zaczynam się zastanawiać czy ma gdzieś tam w nich ukryty rozum. 

Kiedy skończył, Harry był cały czerwony, a jego perfekcyjne wargi uchylone. Zamrugał, a trzepot jego rzęs przypomniał Louisowi o motylach w jego własnym brzuchu. - Louis.. 

\- Po prostu powiedz, że czujesz to samo, proszę? Albo wyrzucę się za ten balkon. 

\- Oczywiście - wydyszał, przybliżając się, by być w przestrzeni Louisa. To była kolejna jego cecha. Jakby nic go nie było w stanie przestraszyć. Każdy myślał, że to Louis był tym, który robił wszystko bez zastanowienia. Ale to zawsze był Harry. 

Zwijał pięści w kurtce jeansowej Louisa. - Masz odwagę nazywając mnie niemądrym. Oczywiście, że czuję to samo - szepnął, złączając razem ich czoła. - Oczywiście - nie mógł przestać tego mówić. 

Poruszyli się w tym samym czasie, przechylając naprzód podbródki. Nosy otarły się o siebie, kiedy wypuścili z siebie bliźniacze westchnięcia wzajemnie do ust, chwytając się ubrań drugiego, jakby martwili się, że ześlizgną z balkonu i będą upadać w stronę ziemi pod nim. 

Gdy go pocałował, Louis i tak czuł się, jakby spadał. I nigdy nie chciał przestać. 

_Harry's pov:_

**Styczeń 2016**

On po prostu nie rozumiał, co Louis tu robił. 

Z ich dwójki, to Harry był bardziej masochistyczny, bardziej usposobiony, aby wpakować się w sytuacje, w których nie do końca czuł się komfortowo. I jeśli ktokolwiek wierzył w instynkt samozachowawczy, to był Louis. Główny powód dlaczego zakończył ich związek. Ale to było nieważne. 

Rano, Louis wszedł do kuchni, z rozczochranymi włosami i wypoczętym wyrazem twarzy. I to był pierwszy moment, w którym Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że on naprawdę tutaj był. To wciąż nie miało sensu. 

Oparł się o blat i było to trochę smutne, ta nagła potrzeba zwinięcia się przy jego piersi, ukrycia swojej twarzy w karku, czy potarcia policzka o jego zarost. Wiedział, że jego skóra byłaby ciepła. Zawsze tak było po jego przebudzeniu. Było to jedną z ulubionych rzeczy Harry'ego o poranku. 

\- Cześć - powiedział Louis. Rozciągnął ramiona do tyłu, podnosząc się na swoich palcach, odkrywając kawałek brzucha i grubą ścieżkę włosków, która znikała za gumką spodni. 

Pił herbatę, czując się spragnionym. - Dzień dobry - przywitał się, zdeterminowany by utrzymać swoje spojrzenie na jego twarzy. 

Obserwował Louisa podchodzącego do szklanych drzwi i zerkającego na jezioro. - Tu jest pięknie. Świetny widok do pobudki - powiedział, z rękami na biodrach. 

\- Jest nawet lepiej, gdy stąd wyjdziesz - mruknął, lustrując go wzrokiem, opadając nim na jego tyłek. Kiedy Louis odwrócił się od widoku, Harry zrobił to samo. Zajął się nakładaniem jajek na talerz Louisa obok kawałka tosta. 

\- Nie miałem jeszcze szansy skoczyć na zakupy - powiedział, umieszczając talerz na stole. - Ale zrobię to od razu kiedy wrócimy. Co chciałbyś na obiad? 

Louis zabrał się za jajka tak szybko jak Harry cofnął swoją rękę. Spojrzał w górę z widelcem zwisającym ze swojej buzi. - Hm - zanucił, przeżuwając jedzenie, nim się odezwał. - Zjadłbym cokolwiek zrobisz, będąc szczerym. 

Harry jest śmieszny. To nie powinno sprawiać, że się rumieni. On nie powinien się rumienić. Niestety, rumienił. Odwrócił się. - Myślałem o pstrągu. Mógłbym usmażyć jakieś warzywa. I ryż, albo puree? 

\- Puree - zasugerował Louis. Był ich stałym miłośnikiem. Nawet nie dlatego, że tak bardzo je lubił. To było po prostu łatwe. Za każdym razem, kiedy gotował dla Harry'ego, uwzględniał w tym ich masę. I zaskakująco, Harry nigdy nie miał tego dość. 

\- Racja - powiedział i wymienili się uśmiechem. Obserwował jak Louis je przez chwilę dłużej, bębniąc palcami o kubek herbaty. Louis spojrzał na niego z uniesionymi brwiami, przez co odłożył go do zlewu. - Pójdę się przebrać. 

~*~

Przez moment panowała wyłącznie cisza oraz skrzypienie śniegu pod ich butami. W oddali kilka ptaków ćwierkało na drzewach, a blisko z ciężkich gałęzi spadał śnieg, delikatnie lądując na ziemi poniżej. Jezioro wpatrywało się w nich, gdy rozpoczęli swoją wspinaczkę po górach, jak olbrzymie oko. Niebo, rozciągnięte ponad nimi, pełne obietnic, szare, wskazywało na śnieg, deszcz i Bóg wie co jeszcze. Być może było to tym, co najbardziej lubił w tym miejscu: nieustanną niepewność połączoną z akceptacją tego, co nadejdzie. 

Jako gwiazda popu Harry Styles, nawet stałe podróżowanie i bycie w trasie czasami stawało się dla niego monotonne, nawet w nieznanych regionach, ponieważ ciężko było wydostać się z pokoi hotelowych, szczególnie potajemnie. 

To nie tak, że mówił, iż nie lubi tego co robi. Wręcz przeciwnie, był przekonany, że ma najlepszą pracę na świecie. 

Ale było coś cudownego i wspaniałego w byciu nierozpoznawalnym. W budzeniu się i znajdowaniu świata pokrytego śniegiem, rozmyślając nad tym co zrobić. Coś wyzwalającego w potrzebie dowiedzenia się jak przebrnąć przez życie. W kupieniu domu z dala od swojej rodziny oraz przyjaciół i przetrwaniu bez nich. We wczesnym budzeniu się, by odkopać Range Rovera z zaśnieżonego podjazdu. W posiadaniu nadziei na złapanie czegoś w jeziorze i ustalaniu co zrobić, gdy mu się nie uda. 

To zawsze było "co teraz?". Za każdym razem, Harry musiał sam wymyślić odpowiedź. I lubił to w ten sposób. 

\- Po co jest ten płot? 

Głos Louisa wyrwał go z zastanowienia. Nie dlatego, że zapomniał o jego obecności, a ponieważ był tak przyzwyczajony do otaczającej ciszy, kiedy tu bywał. Nigdy nie miał nikogo do rozmowy. Nawet gdy mówił do ptaków, one oczywiście nie odpowiadały. 

Jego oczy sunęły po drewnianym płocie umiejscowionym po obu stronach ścieżki. Rzucił okiem na Louisa, - Żeby nie wpuścić niedźwiedzi i wilków - odpowiedział, a wzrok Louisa natychmiast na nim wylądował. Wargi Harry'ego się wygięły. 

\- Poważnie? - zaszczebiotał. 

Harry skinął. - Poważnie - powiedział. - Ale normalnie nie przechodzą tej całej drogi. Mają tendencję do unikania ludzi. 

\- Nawet ciebie? - spytał z uniesioną brwią. Harry spojrzał na niego z ciekawością. Czy on z nim _flirtował_? Louis nie dał mu szansy, by się nad tym zastanowić. - Co zrobimy jeśli któryś z nich postanowi to zmienić właśnie dzisiaj? 

\- Cóż - zaczął. Wypiął swoje biodro i dotknął buteleczki zwisającej z łańcuszka na klucze przy szlufce spodni. - Mam tutaj gaz łzawiący na zwierzęta. Ale naprawdę wolałbym tego nie używać, jeśli będzie to możliwe. Może to wywołać u nich trwałą szkodę - wskazał kciukiem na swój plecak. - A tutaj sygnalizator powietrzny. Świetlny też. 

\- Masz pieprzony arsenał broni. Kiedy zamierzałeś mi powiedzieć, że nasze życie jest w niebezpieczeństwie? - zapytał. 

Harry odmówił chęci zaśmiania się, na moment złączając usta. - To tylko na wszelki wypadek - w końcu powiedział. - Ale nigdy do tego nie dochodzi. Ludzie nie zostają tu atakowani. To niedopuszczalne, póki nie dojdziemy bardzo wysoko. 

Louis wciąż wyglądał na sceptycznie nastawionego. Loczek chciał się śmiać. - Tak, cóż, jak daleko idziemy? 

Spojrzał na ścieżkę. - Z przodu jest gniazdo orła, które chciałbym ci pokazać. To nie tak daleko. Jest też szczególne miejsce, z którego masz naprawdę dobry widok na jezioro. Świetne na zdjecia. Potem się wrócimy. 

Louis przypatrywał mu się ponownie, jego oczy były kontemplacyjne i obce, tak jak patrzył na niego po raz pierwszy. Harry był wdzięczny z panowania chłodu, który utrzymywał zaróżowienie na jego twarzy. Inaczej by się rumienił. Zazwyczaj to robił, kiedy Louis patrzył na niego przez więcej niż pięć sekund. 

\- Jesteś ostrożny chodząc samemu, prawda? - zapytał. - Nie chodzisz za daleko? 

Tym razem ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały. To, Harry pomyślał, brzmiało jak troska. Tak dużo czasu minęło, odkąd ostatni raz słyszał ją w jego głosie. Prawie zapomniał jak to było. 

\- Jestem bardzo ostrożny - szepnął, odwracając znów wzrok i z pewnością się czerwieniąc. Poprawił czapkę na swojej głowie tylko po to, by zrobić coś z dłońmi. 

Zapadła cisza. Lecz nie był to ten duszny, niezręczny jej rodzaj, który otoczył ich wczoraj w czasie obiadu. Była to cisza w gronie natury, aby wyłapać dźwięk lekkiego wietrzyku między drzewami i gderających ptaków. Harry ją przerwał. - To dymówki. 

Louis podszedł do niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. - Skąd wiesz? - spytał, a na jego twarzy wykwitał uśmiech. - Uczyłeś się też śpiewu ptaków? 

\- Nie - odpowiedział szybko, zaciskając usta. 

Louis posłał mu spojrzenie. - Jesteś pewien? 

Przewrócił swoimi oczami. - Tylko tych występujących tutaj. 

\- Wiedziałem - zaśmiał się, a oczy Harry'ego ponownie padły na Louisa. Powinien założyć swoje okulary przeciwsłoneczne, więc nie byłoby to takie oczywiste. Mógłby patrzeć na niego, gdy ten się śmieje, bez obawy, że zostanie złapany. 

\- Gdzie one są? - spytał Louis. - Jaskółki? 

\- Um - Harry zamrugał i rozglądnął się po drzewach. - Będą gdzieś w dziuplach, tak myślę. 

Przykucnął odrobinę, przechylając głowę w celu rzucenia okiem na sklepienie drzew. - Czekaj. Tu - nagle powiedział. I bez namysłu sięgnął dłonią, żeby klepnąć płaszcz Louisa. - Lou, spójrz. Tutaj.

Louis podszedł bliżej, patrząc w kierunku pokazywanym przez Harry'ego, a jego oddech wydobył się z przejęciem. Jaskółki były głęboko ukryte w dziupli drzewa, leżąc wygodnie w swoich gniazdach. Jedna z nich trzymała się na skraju, z rozłożonymi skrzydłami i piersią wypchniętą jak dumna, mała rzecz. Śpiewały swoją poranną melodię, a w oddali, podobne jaskółki odpowiadały. - Widzę - szepnął, a jego reakcja była trochę opóźniona. Odezwał się z podziwem. - Widzę. 

Harry podniósł swój aparat, by zrobić kilka zdjęć. Czuł na sobie oczy chłopaka, ale kiedy na niego spojrzał, były skierowane gdzie indziej. Umieścił aparat przy swojej piersi i kontynuowali drogę naprzód. 

Dotarli do małego strumyku, głównie zamarzniętego, ale gdzie nadal płynęła woda. Harry podszedł bliżej, aby móc zrobić więcej zdjęć. Louis zrobił krok za nim, a jego stopa trafiła na wystający korzeń dębu. Potknął się i poleciał do przodu, jakby miał upaść na twarz, ale Harry chwycił go za przedramię, stabilizując go i ciasno trzymając. 

Jego oczy przykleiły się do tych Harry'ego. - Dziękuję - powiedział, wzrokiem wracając na ziemię, pamiętając o tym, by patrzył na nią przy następnych krokach. - Sądzę, że mam się już dobrze. 

Racja. Harry zabrał ramię. Potem byli z powrotem ponownie na swojej drodze, przybliżając się do _tego_ miejsca, miejsca Harry'ego, punktu szlaku, gdzie zakochał się w górach Idaho, gdy po raz pierwszy to zobaczył. 

Wiedział, że blisko znajdował się tam ostry głaz i naturalnie wyrzeźbione schody korzeni oraz brudu. Kiedy zbliżał się do tego miejsca, nie pomyślał dwa razy nim sięgnął do tyłu, wyciągając rękę dla Louisa. 

Ich oczy się spotkały, niebieski Louisa był tak głęboki, że Harry martwił się przez sekundę, iż się poślizgnie i wpadnie do zamarzniętego jeziora. Louis wsunął swoją dłoń w jego większą, przez co Harry zamrugał i wciągnął go na kamień. 

\- To mój ulubiony - oznajmił, schodząc mu z drogi, by mógł złapać pełny widok przed nim. 

Byli teraz wystarczająco wysoko, że nie tylko wznosili się nad jeziorem, ale także ogromną przestrzenią sosen, gdzie unosił się dym z ukrytych domów. Reszta gór rozciągała się w oddali tworząc portret, który żaden artysta nie potrafiłby idealnie odwzorować. Podwórko za domem Harry'ego wciąż było widoczne, światło słoneczne odbijało się o dach szklarni, a reszta była przykryta drzewami. 

\- Cholera jasna - szepnął. - Niesamowite. 

\- Wiem - przyznał cicho, nie chcąc zniszczyć Louisowi tego uroku. 

Potrząsnął głową w konsternacji, patrząc na lewo i prawo. - Jak ci się udaje schodzić na dół? - odezwał się, spoglądając na Harry'ego. - Kiedy się tu dostajesz i widzisz to, co skłania cię do powrotu? 

Pierwszą myślą Harry'ego było odpowiedzenie czymś tandentnym, jak _ty_ i nic poza tym. Ale to naprawdę nie miało sensu. 

Być może właśnie teraz była idealna okazja na ujawnienie ignorowanej prawdy, żeby raz i na zawsze powiedzieć "hej! jest coś, co jest prawdą, a jednocześnie jest to ignorowane. A poza tym, jestem w tobie zakochany". Ale jeśli dobrze wiedział, to nic innego, jak by to wysłało go prosto do pierwszego samolotu do domu. 

Drugą myślą było: - Po prostu przypominam sobie, że na dole jest także sporo pięknych rzeczy - I nie patrzył się przy tym znacząco w jego oczy, bo znowu, samolot do Londynu. 

Louis skinął, bardziej do siebie niż do niego i z powrotem spojrzał na jezioro. - To ma sens - przyznał. Umieścił ręce po bokach i przechylił głowę w tył, wciągnął głęboki wdech i zamknął oczy. 

Harry podniósł swój aparat i zrobił zdjęcie, a oczy Louisa wystrzeliły na dźwięk migawki. Zrobił kolejne zdjęcie. 

\- Hej - zakwilił. 

Zrobił kolejnych kilka, usta drżały w śmiechu. - Stój prosto. To będzie dobre - powiedział. Louis uniósł w górę podbródek, krzyżując ramiona na swojej piersi, przez co wyglądał jak mężczyzna pokonujący góry. Harry pstryknął jeszcze pare i zniżył kamerę, aby przejrzeć zdjęcia na podglądzie. 

\- Jak wyszły? - zapytał przybliżając się do niego. 

Harry spoglądnął na niego z małym uśmiechem na ustach. - Pięknie - przyznał łatwo. 

Było coś jeszcze w mieszkaniu w dzikim środowisku: brak filtrów. 

Louis na niego spojrzał, a on odwzajemnił spojrzenie. I okej.. może i były filtry. Ponieważ tysiące słów gnało na usta Harry'ego i być może ta sama ilość pędziła na te Louisa. A nie powiedzieli nic. 

Chwila przeminęła, kiedy oczy Louisa padły na aparat, po który sięgnął. - Mogę? - poprosił. - Pozwól mi zrobić jedno tobie. 

**Wrzesień 2011**

_Louis' pov:_

Większość ludzi nazywała ich matki ich najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, ale prawdą to nie było, nie we _właściwym_ tego słowa znaczeniu. Ich mamy były bardziej jak ten jeden przyjaciel w paczce, o którego każdy jest szczęśliwy mając go przy sobie, ale nie przez cały czas. Bo nie wszystkim mogłeś podzielić się z mamą. Zwykle nie. 

Louis i Jay byli inni. Musieli. Ponieważ dorastał z nią, polegającą na nim prawie tak samo, jak on polegał na niej. Darzyli się wzajemnym szacunkiem i zrozumieniem. 

Była jego najlepszą przyjaciółką. Najlepszą z najlepszych. Bez wątpliwości. 

Tak więc miało to sens, iż gdy zaczął panikować, była pierwszą osobą do której zadzwonił. 

Pozwoliła mu przez chwilę zadać pytania o dziewczynki, jej pracę, a potem po krótkiej chwili, powiedziała z łatwością - Co się dzieje, skarbie? 

Siedział na podłodze w łazience swojego pokoju hotelowego, po tym jak wymigał się od lunchu z Harrym i resztą chłopaków, przysięgając, że nie był głodny. Co nie było całkowitym kłamstwem, odkąd od wczoraj czuje mdłości. Ostatnią rzeczą jaką chciał, było cokolwiek w jego wzburzonym żołądku. 

\- Myślę, że naprawdę schrzaniłem sprawy, mamo - szepnął. 

\- Co się stało? Powiedz mi i zobaczymy jak możemy to naprawić - powiedziała. My. Zawsze my. Tworzyli drużynę, on i ona. Jego problemy były jej problemami i wzajemnie. 

\- Chciałem powiedzieć ci o tym niedługo, ale... wtedy nie wydawało się to tak wielką sprawą. 

\- To w porządku. Cokolwiek chcesz mi powiedzieć, możesz to zrobić, kiedy będziesz gotowy - wcale nie brzmiała na zniecierpliwioną. Nawet jeśli jeszcze nie doszedł do sprawy. 

\- Zerwałem z Hannah - powiedział. - Zgaduję, że zauważyłaś na Facebooku. 

\- Owszem, ale zdawałeś się być z tym w porządku. Nie chciałam naciskać na rozmowę jeśli tego nie potrzebowałeś. 

Louis oparł czoło na dłoni. - Myślisz... - rozpoczął chwiejnym głosem. - Myślisz, że możliwe jest zakochać się w kimś, z kim jesteś tylko przez chwilę? Jak miesiąc? 

Jay była cicho, wyobrażał sobie jak przetwarza pytanie w swojej głowie. - Cóż, tak - odezwała się w końcu. - Sądzę, że zakochanie się jest możliwe prawie w każdych okolicznościach. Nikt tak naprawdę nie potrafi powiedzieć ci, kiedy lub jak kochać. To po prostu się dzieje. 

Jego gardło zacisnęło się, słowa były jak dłoń na jego karku. Zmusił się do oddychania, błagając swoje ciało, by po prostu mu na to zezwoliło. - Myślę, że naprawdę spartaczyłem. Z Harrym. Uważam, że - to nie miało być nic poważnego. Nie wiem, czym to miało być, ale nie tym. To nie-

\- Kochanie, musisz mi powiedzieć o czym mówisz. To w porządku. Powiedz mi co się dzieje, więc będę mogła spróbować pomóc. O co chodzi z Harrym? 

Louis był szczęśliwy, że kilka miesięcy wstecz przeprowadził z nią rozmowę na temat tego, iż być może lubił chłopców tak samo jak dziewczyny. Nie była tak zaskoczona, jak się tego spodziewał. 

To sprawiło, że następne słowa było mu łatwiej wypowiedzieć. Wziął najgłębszy oddech, jaki tylko potrafił. - Zabawiałem się z nim trochę, z Harrym - powiedział szybko, nie dając jej szansy na odpowiedź. - Ale to nie miało być poważne. To tylko.. po prostu się bawimy. To zabawa, nic więcej. 

Nie do końca było to prawdą. Kilka tygodni temu zaczęli używać określenia "chłopaka". Pamiętał jak spowodowało to, że krew w jego żyłach zaczęła buzować jak najlepszy szampan. Ale nawet wtedy, nawet gdy zaczęli określać to, co działo się między nimi, to nie było _poważne_. To nie tak, że zamierzali być ze sobą już zawsze, czy coś takiego. To była tylko zabawa. 

\- Więc w czym problem? - jego mama zapytała. 

\- Schrzaniłem. To stało się poważne. Schrzaniłem i pozwoliłem, by takie się stało. 

\- Czy Harry powiedział ci, że cię kocha? - spytała, zaczynając dopasowywać ze sobą elementy. Zawsze była dobra w układankach. 

Louis zadławił się śmiechem. Chciałby. Jak prostsze by to było, gdyby o to chodziło. Albo może i nie. On już nic nie wiedział. Jego głowa była zrujnowana. 

\- Nie - pokręcił głową jakby mogła go zobaczyć. - Nie. To ja. 

\- Powiedziałeś Harry'emu, że go kochasz? 

Podwinął kolana do piersi, przyciskając do nich czoło. - Nie powiedziałem, nie. 

\- Myślisz, że jesteś w nim zakochany? - Jay zapytała cicho, co nie brzmiało wcale jakby z tego szydziła. Nawet jeśli Louis czuł się głupio mówiąc to. Co w ogóle znaczyło bycie zakochanym? Jak miał wiedzieć będąc tylko osiemnastolatkiem? 

Rzecz w tym, że wiedział. Coś, co przez kilka ostatnich dni wywoływało u niego mdłości sprawiało, że wiedział. Bez czucia tego wcześniej, wiedział, że to było to. 

Na początku tygodnia, obudził się z drzemki w ich pokoju hotelowym z chrapiącym Harrym przyciśniętym do swojej piersi. I śliniącym go. I był niemal pewien, że także puszczał bąki podczas snu. Jego loki były w jego ustach oraz nosie, dusząc go. Kiedy kaszlnął i kichnął, Harry obudził się z oburzającym - Shh. 

Louis zakaszlnął głośniej. 

Loczek usiadł, jego twarz była cała w czerwonych liniach. Wytarł usta, a następnie mokre miejsce na klatce piersiowej Louisa. - Przepraszam - burknął. 

\- Za bąka czy śline? - zapytał starszy. 

Harry momentalnie wyglądał na zgorszonego. - Nie pierdnąłem. 

\- Owszem, zrobiłeś to. To w porządku, kochanie - powiedział. - Zdarza się, że lubię być obśliniany. 

\- Technicznie - rzekł ze znaczącym spojrzeniem na jego krocze. 

Louis przewrócił oczami. - Nie jesteś zabawny. Wcale. 

\- Poniekąd jestem. Cały czas sprawiam, że się śmiejesz - mruknął wiercąc się na jego ciele. Uśmiechnął się, cmokając Louisa w kącik ust. - Skoro mówimy o mnie śliniącyn twojego penisa.. 

Ciepło przebiegło przez jego ciało. - Jesteś jedynym, który o tym mówi. 

Usłyszał śmiech Harry'ego, odgłos został stłumiony, kiedy zniknął pod pościelą. Chropowate dźwięki zmierzwiły włoski na jego skórze. Zassał czule jego brzuszek, zjeżdżając odrobinę niżej, ciągnąc przy tym za gumkę jego spodni. Louis zepchnął na bok pościel, by móc patrzeć (i no wiesz, żeby Harry mógł oddychać.)

Moment w którym owinął usta wokół jego kutasa, był tym samym - _pierwszym_ \- w którym ta myśl przyszła mu do głowy. Był tutaj ze śliną Harry'ego zasychającą na swojej skórze i wszystko o czym mógł myśleć, to jak idealne i właściwe to było, jak bardzo chciał się tak budzić za każdym razem. I pomyślał.. _Kocham go. Mogę być-myślę, że jestem w nim zakochany._

Po wszystkim czuł się, jakby tonął. Czuł jakby balansował niepewnie na dachu wysokiego budynku, a droga pod nim go wciągnęła. Jakby spadał z sercem w gardle, krwią płynącą w stronę mózgu. Jak sięgnięcie po coś i nie posiadanie niczego do złapania. 

Następny dzień spędził na wybiciu sobie tego z głowy. Co przyniosło go tutaj, na podłogę. Bo jak się okazało, nie mógł tego zrobić. 

Jego mama czekała przy telefonie na odpowiedź. Choć mógł się założyć, że już znała odpowiedź. 

\- Jestem - wyszeptał cicho, jego oczy paliły. Nie chciał płakać. Ale był sfrustrowany sobą za pozwolenie temu wymknąć się spod kontroli, za spieprzenie sprawy. Sfrustrowany Harrym za bycie tak perfekcyjnym. Przejechał dłonią po oczach, a gdy się ponownie odezwał, drżał mu oddech. - Naprawdę jestem.

 


	3. rozdział 3

**Styczeń 2016**

Następnego poranka znalazł Harry'ego w kuchni, stojącego przy kuchence, jedząc miskę płatków zbożowych z pokrojonym bananem. Jego włosy były spięte w niechlujny koczek, a on sam miał na sobie ogromną, luźną koszulkę i czarne legginsy. Para drutów, szpulka jaskrawego włókna oraz zaczęty materiał czekały na ladzie.

\- Robisz na drutach?

Na dźwięk jego głosu, Harry omal nie wyskoczył ze swojej skóry i przywarł do sufitu. - Jezu - syknął. Przysunął dłoń do swojej gwałtownie pompującej piersi, patrząc szerokimi oczami na Louisa.

\- Zapomniałeś, że tutaj jestem? - parsknął śmiechem.

Harry zrobił minę, będąc sekundę od wystawienia mu swojego języka. Louis chciałby to zobaczyć. Im więcej czasu ze sobą spędzają, tym bardziej wydaje się, że Harry w ogóle się nie zmienił, będąc wciąż tym samym dzieciakiem w ciele mężczyzny.

\- Nawet nie słyszałem jak idziesz po korytarzu - powiedział Loczek, wycierając odrobinę mleka, która wylała się na jego koszulkę.

\- To się nazywa skradanie się - odpowiedział z uśmiechem, umieszczając ręce na biodrach.

Harry potrząsnął głową, ale jego wargi wykrzywiły się, czy tego chciał, czy też nie. Bez słów, odepchnął się od blatu, z szafki wyciągając kubek, który wypełnił świeżo zagotowaną wodą i kilka razy zamoczył w niej torebkę herbaty. Podszedł do lodówki po mleko, nalał do kubka i wyjął łyżkę z szuflady, aby wszystko wymieszać.

Zajęło mu to dwie minuty, po których odwrócił się do Louisa, podając mu kubek. - Chciałbyś płatków zbożowych? Wczoraj kupiłem Cocoa Puffs. Wciąż je lubisz, mam rację? Mam też Corn Flakes.

Zamrugał na niego, a Harry wygiął swoje brwi w łuki. - Tak. Cocoa Puffs brzmią dobrze. Dziękuję.. - powiedział powoli, patrząc w Harry'ego, póki ten nie zaczął się wiercić przez co odwrócił wzrok.

Pachniał ładnie. Było to przypadkową myślą, ale unosił się nad nim kwiatowy, leśny zapach, gdy odwrócił się i odłożył jego miskę. Wziął nieotwarte pudełko płatków ze szczytu lodówki i przeciągnął mleko wzdłuż blatu. Po wszystkim starannie obok miski ułożył łyżkę.

\- Proszę bardzo - odezwał się z przelotnym uśmiechem. Wrócił do swoich płatków, które zdążyły stać się rozmoczone.

\- Więc - zaczął Louis, przygotowując miskę własnych płatków. - Robisz na drutach..?

\- Oh. Trochę, tak. Mama nauczyła mnie paru rzeczy. Miałem sporo czasu do ćwiczeń, więc.. - uciął.

Louis pomyślał o Harrym oraz Anne garbiących się nad drutami i wełną, i się uśmiechnął. Jedną z rzeczy, za którymi tęsknił najbardziej ze związku z Harrym, była jego mama. Anne uwielbiała go od samego początku, przyjęła go tak, jakby sama go wychowała. I za całą tą miłość, odpłacił się poprzez złamanie serca jej synowi.

Wypełnił miskę mlekiem i mieszał w niej łyżką w zamyśleniu.

\- Więc, jaki jest dzisiejszy plan? - spytał przed pierwszym kęsem.

\- Jeszcze żadnego nie wymyśliłem - przyznał Harry. Trącił palcem swój koczek, drapiąc się po czaszce. - Cokolwiek chcesz zrobić.

Louis wskazał łyżką w stronę lodówki. - Zauważyłem tę listę na tablicy tutaj - powiedział, powracając łyżką do miski. - Mógłbym ci z tym pomóc.

Harry zerknął na tablicę przyczepioną na lodówce, gdzie niebieskim markerem była napisana lista rzeczy do zrobienia. "Pomalować szklarnię" było na pierwszym miejscu, a za tym "naprawić przeciek". Numerem trzecim oraz czwartym był ogród z szklarni Harry'ego. Numerem piątym "skończyć czapkę."

Lista szła dalej. Masa rzeczy była poza umiejętnościami Louisa, ale robił trochę pracy ręcznej w domu, w szczególności przed zespołem. Malowanie nie do końca wydawało się być odrażające. I jeśli Harry potrzebował, aby podlał warzywa, to także mógł zrobić.

Wzrok Harry'ego z powrotem powędrował na niego i pokręcił swoją głową. - Nie mógłbym cię o to prosić.

\- Zatem dobrze, że nie prosisz. Powiedziałeś "cokolwiek chcesz zrobić", a chcę to - wyjaśnił, agresywnie wbijając wzrok w miskę swoich płatków. Spędził tak dużo czasu na udawaniu, że nie obchodzi go co Harry mówi, lub robi, jakby nie wyszukiwał go, czy spoglądał w jego kierunku, kiedy balansował zbyt blisko krawędzi sceny. I oto był tutaj, naprawiając lata obojętności poprzez bycie życzliwym.

Harry był cicho przez długi czas, zmuszając drugiego chłopaka do kolejnego spojrzenia. Jego usta były zaciśnięte i skręcone w rozmyślaniu, a palce bębniły o blat.

\- To nie jest wielka sprawa, prawda? - odezwał się Louis. - Po prostu powiedz mi co musi być zrobione i to zrobię, naprawdę.

\- Dziękuję - powiedział w końcu. - Nie będę ci kazał zrobić tego samemu. Ale możesz pomóc? Możemy zacząć z malowaniem szklarni, a potem pomożesz mi poradzić sobie z przeciekiem w toalecie. I skończymy na warzywach.

Powinien spodziewać się takiej odpowiedzi. Harry nigdy nie był typem osoby, która przekazałaby swoją pracę komuś innemu, bez względu na to, jak bardzo się do tego oferowali. Jeśli mógł zrobić to sam, robił to.

\- Brzmi dla mnie jak plan - powiedział.

Loczek skinął i uśmiechnął się, nie próbując tego ukrywać. - Dobrze.

\- To ta czapka, którą miałeś skończyć? - zapytał, skinając podbródkiem w stronę drutów i wełny na meblu.

Harry wypuścił znużony śmiech. - To jest coś. Chciałem, żeby to była czapka, ale to bardziej skomplikowane niż sądziłem. Miał to być prezent dla Gemmy albo kogoś. Nie wiem..

\- Jestem pewny, że dasz radę. No i wygląda uroczo - odrzekł, wpychając kolejną łyżkę płatków w usta, przeżuwając i unikając niepotrzebnego kontaktu wzrokowego. Z drugiej strony nie podobała mu się ta ciążąca cisza, czy to, jak chrupanie płatków pomiędzy jego zębami wydawało się tak głośne. Czuł się jak poprzedniej nocy.

W górach między nimi tak nie było. Lecz być może właśnie taka była magia tej części Ziemi. Wracasz z powrotem w dół, a ona znika.

Wybrali się po śniadaniu. Harry karmił Neon, podczas kiedy Louis przebierał się w coś bardziej odpowiedniego do pogody. Spotkał się z Harrym przy drzwiach na podwórko, wsuwając w kalosze.

Było cieplej niż dzień wcześniej i nieco wietrznie, co byłoby idealne dla wyschnięcia farby. Harry wyciągnął z szopy dwie puszki ciemnoczerwonej farby, razem z pędzlami. Większość szklarni była zrobiona ze szkła, na przykład całość dachu. Ale dolna część była z drewna, a drzwi puste.

Było to wolną, łatwą pracą. Spokojną z każdym pociągnięciem pędzla Louisa i głębokim głosem Harry'ego.

\- To Góry Clearwater, tu gdzie jesteśmy. A te niżej to Salmon River - wyjaśniał.

\- A jezioro? - odpowiedział Louis. - Nie ma żadnego imienia?

Wywołało to uśmiech u Harry'ego. - Nie sądzę. Myślę, że jest zbyt małe na to.

\- A ty mu żadnego nie nadałeś? - powątpiewał. - Smutne.

Harry się roześmiał. - Mam jeden pomysł...

Louis schylił się, by zmoczyć pędzel w farbie. - Pozwól mi go usłyszeć.

Wahał się przez sekundę, pocierając jedno szczególne miejsce przy drzwiach. - Jezioro Delilah - w końcu powiedział.

Spojrzenie Louisa powędrowało do jego, a pędzel się zatrzymał. - Delilah - powtórzył.

\- Mhm - zanucił. - Jak ta piosenka...

Cóż, teraz Louis żałował, że zapytał. Poczuł nagle gorąco na twarzy i skupił się ponownie na malowanym miejscu. _Jak ta piosenka._ Jak piosenka Louisa na przesłuchaniu, miał na myśli. I nie, nie był arogancki nawiązując do siebie. Jako fakt wiedział, że Harry kochał tę piosenkę, przede wszystkim dlatego, że Louis ją zaśpiewał. Wiedział, że przez pewien czas miał zapisane mp3 przesłuchania Louisa na swoim telefonie. Wiedział, że kiedykolwiek Harry stawał się humorzasty, wystarczało zaśpiewać kilka nut do jego ucha, by ponownie się uśmiechał. Nie były to rzeczy, które by zapomniał. I najwyraźniej, Harry także.

\- Dobry wybór - zdołał w końcu wydusić. Pospieszył dalej - Chwytasz sporo łososia? No wiesz, ze względu na Salmon River?

Harry zauważył zmianę tematu. Oczywiście, że to zrobił. To było tak oczywiste. Przez pełne dwie sekundy wpatrywał się w niego z czystym cierpieniem, po czym odwrócił wzrok - Pare. Są trudniejsze niż pstrągi - powiedział. - Albo jest to coś, co mówi początkujący wędkarz.

\- Prawdopodobnie to drugie - mruknął Louie z rosnącym uśmiechem.

Harry na niego spojrzał. - Zobaczysz - wymamrotał. Zaśmiali się, Louis gorliwiej niż Loczek, aby rozładować napięcie.

Czuł, jakby każda rozmowa z Harrym była testem na uniknięcie bomby lub podstępem fałszywego spokoju. Louis musiał tylko przetrwać do następnego tygodnia w jednym kawałku.

Skończyli z malowaniem i wślizgnęli do szklarni podczas czasu jej schnięcia, czekając na drugą warstwę. Harry pokazał mu swoje pomidory i przyprawy, jak i rosnące słoneczniki.

\- Jenny je posadziła. Ja tylko nauczyłem się jak się nimi zajmować - wyjaśnił.

Louis przejechał kciukiem po jasnozłotym płatku. - Wiesz, że kocham słoneczniki.

\- Wiem - szepnął. Podarował mu 50 na urodziny, kiedy zaczęli być ze sobą. Serce Louisa zrobiło coś dziwacznego, gdy o tym pomyślał. O Harrym w ich łóżku hotelowym, otoczonym przez błyszczące wazony. Był rozłożony nagi na materacu, z jednym kwiatem między ustami. Usunął go, by powiedzieć uwodzicielskie _Wszystkiego najlepszego, Słoneczniku._ Nie mogli przestać chichotać przez godziny.

\- Mam też zioła - nagle powiedział. Louis zamrugał, aby rozwiać zadumę. Gdy spojrzał, uszy Harry'ego były zaróżowione. Być może, ponieważ on także pamiętał. Odwrócił się, mamrocząc o swoich ziołach.

Było to kwestią czasu, zanim napotka bombę.

Harry podlewał warzywa, podczas gdy Louis wyszedł, by oczyścić swoją głowę i zacząć pracować nad drugą warstwą farby. Kiedy wrócił Loczek, pracowali w ciszy. Jak się okazało, cisza przyspieszyła zadanie.

\- Myślę, że to więcej niż wystarczająco na dziś - rzekł. - Jutro możemy popracować nad przeciekiem, jeśli się zgadzasz.

Nie mógł protestować. Potrzebował chwili dla siebie, z dala od ciężaru napiętej ciszy, czy czułych wspomnień. Nie zdołał niczego uniknąć. Bomba czekała tuż pod jego stopami.

**Luty 2012**

Ich dwójka prawdopodobnie już nigdy nie będzie miała wspólnego wywiadu.

Nie kiedy wyglądali na gotowych wspiąć się sobie na kolana przez cały czas, wprost przed kamerą. Nie kiedy francuska dziennikarka posyłała im kilkadziesiąt zwężonych spojrzeń, próbując dostrzec czy aby nie wyobrażała sobie malutkich serduszek, pomiędzy ich wzrokiem.

Louis nie mógł się powstrzymać. Był młody, głupi i zakochany. A loki Harry'ego tego dnia były wyjątkowo sprężyste, dzień Walentynek, wchodząc w szczegóły. I może był to czar Paryża, który utrzymywał jego policzki zarumienione, a wargi pogryzione oraz czerwone z podekscytowania.

To cud, że w ogóle udało im się zrobić montaż, gdzie na niego _nie_ patrzył.

Po wszystkim razem opuścili hotel, ledwie unikając srogiej nagany ze strony ich drużyny wizerunku i biorąc samochód pod wieżę Eiffla. Ponieważ - jesteśmy w Paryżu, na litość boską - powiedział jeden, jedyny Harry Edward Styles. - Nie możesz być w Paryżu i nie zwiedzić Wieży Eiffla.

Louis odpowiedział na to przewróceniem oczami, ale podążył za nim jak chory z miłości szczeniaczek, którym był. Jeśli Harry powiedziałby mu o poranku, że chce kanapki z masłem orzechowym i bananem na księżycu albo zsikać się na czubek Mount Everestu, Louis zapierniczałby za nim bez zadawania zbędnych pytań.

Przed dostaniem się na Wieżę, zjedli obiad w uroczej kawiarence z doskonałym widokiem na Luwr, gdzie dzielili się kawałkiem ciasta pokrytym proszkiem czekoladowym i truskawkami na samym jego czubku. Louis nawet pozwolił Harry'emu się karmić, chociaż czuł się jak totalny idiota. Pacnął jego dłoń, kiedy próbował dotknąć kącika jego ust swoją serwetką. - Nie rób tego - ostrzegł z płonącymi policzkami.

Następnie udali się na Wieżę.

\- Prawie jesteśmy - zaśpiewał Loczek, odwracając się aby posłać w stronę Louisa maniakalny uśmiech. Winda szła do góry a on podskakiwał na swoich palcach, podczas kiedy Louis patrzył jak ziemia pod nimi była coraz to dalej, a przechodnie stawali się mniejsi. Dobrą rzeczą było to, że żaden z nich nie bał się wysokości.

\- Co jeśli winda po prostu by się zepsuła? Jakby runęła na ziemię? - spytał, ponieważ mógł.

Harry spojrzał na niego z powagą. - Przynajmniej bylibyśmy razem - powiedział, pokazując swój dołeczek i zwiększając urok znacznie bardziej, niż to konieczne dla osoby z którą umawia się od miesięcy. Louis przewrócił oczami.

Winda się zatrzymała, wydzielając głośny odgłos brzęczenia. Drzwi zostały otwarte, a Harry wyrzucił obie ręce w górę jak cheerleaderka, z pięściami w stronę nieba. Louis zakończył granie luzaka i wyszedł z niej, patrząc za szklane okno z szerokimi oczami. - Cholera jasna - sapnął.

\- Ścigajmy się - zawołał Harry. Wzrok Louisa padł na niego, na czas, aby uchwycić go wspinającego się po schodkach na najwyższe piętro. Rzucił się za nim, zderzając na klatce schodowej. Śmiali się, wybiegając ze schodów na chłodne, nocne powietrze.

Piętro było zakratowane krzyżującym się metalowym ogrodzeniem. Na boku znajdowały się teleskopy oraz samotny pracownik, który jak cała obsługa, na koniec dnia zostanie wynagrodzony za swoją pracę. Kiedy ich zobaczył, skinął i zaczął schodzić po schodach, by dać im chwilę prywatności.

Harry przyłożył oko do teleskopu, kiedy Louis owinął palce wokół ogrodzenia, wzrok wbijając na Paryż, tak malutki, że mógł należeć do lalki. Jeśli przymknąłby oko, kciukiem mógł zakryć połowę Sekwany. Czuł, jak Harry pojawia się przy jego boku.

\- Co jeśli piętro by się zawaliło i oboje wpadlibyśmy do rzeki? - zapytał Harry.

\- Co za zakończenie naszej nocy by to było, Harold - szepnął.

Harry uderzył biodrem o jego. - Przynajmniej bylibyśmy razem - powtórzył, powodując, że ten na niego spojrzał. - Myślałeś kiedyś o śmierci? O tym jak umrzesz?

\- A nie robił tego każdy? - spytał.

\- Może. Ale chodzi mi o to, czy masz takie idealne chwile, że myślisz sobie 'byłoby w porządku, jeśli umarłbym właśnie teraz'? - rozwodził, nie czekając na jego odpowiedź. - Pamiętam nasz pierwszy występ jako zespół, myślałem wtedy 'Jeśli umrę w tej chwili, to naprawdę nie byłoby najgorsze'. Każdy z nas musi w jakimś momencie umrzeć, prawda? Przynajmniej powinny one być niesamowite.

Louis odwrócił od niego wzrok, ponieważ zawsze stawał się głupi, kiedy Harry mówił coś tak poetyckiego. Najgorsze było to, że nawet jeśli mówił kompletne brednie, on zawsze go rozumiał. To także. - Taa - powiedział prosto. - Wiem co masz na myśli. Chociaż jeśli umarłbyś na scenie, nasi fani byliby przerażeni.

\- Prawda... - zgodził się. - Pomyślałem tak też, kiedy mnie pocałowałeś.

Obrócił się i posłał mu cwany uśmieszek. - Oh _naprawdę?_ Za pierwszym razem czy każdym?

Harry prychnął. - Tylko pierwszym. Nie pochlebiaj sobie - Louis dźgnął go w bok i zrobił to ponownie, kiedy się odsunął. Zrobił krok bliżej, porywając go w swoje ramiona. Choć porwaniem to nie było, jeśli Harry chciał w nich pozostać. Rozejrzał się za pracownikiem przed złożeniem pocałunku na jego policzku. - Co z tym?

Uśmiechnął się. - Hm. Może.

Spojrzeli z powrotem na miasto, nie będąc w stanie objąć go całego swoim wzrokiem.

\- Powinniśmy zostać już wiecznie młodzi - przemówił znowu Loczek. - Inni mogą się zestarzeć. Ale ty i ja zostaniemy tak, jak jesteśmy - spojrzał na Louisa z błyszczącymi oczami. Jego czerwony szal otulił kark przez działanie wiatru. - Co o tym sądzisz?

\- _Albo_ możemy się zestarzeć tak jak powinniśmy - odezwał się Louis. - Ale to będzie w porządku, bo przynajmniej zrobimy to razem.

On go tylko parodiował. Ale cała twarz Harry'ego nagle stała się łagodna. Blask gwiazd osadził się w jego tęczówkach. - Chcesz się ze mną zestarzeć?

Policzki Louisa ociepliły się, nawet w ostrym paryskim powietrzu. - Cóż, nie sądzę, że mogę kogokolwiek tolerować tak długo. Szczególnie w starości. Liam prawdopodobnie dręczyłby mnie aż do grobu. Zayn zawsze by spał. A Niall nigdy nie pozwoliłby spać _mi._ Więc, tak, myślę, że jesteś doskonały do tej pracy.

Śmiech wydobył się z czerwonych ust Harry'ego. - Oh. Więc to twoja argumentacja?

Niedowierzanie było jasne w jego głosie. Zaczął iść tyłem do barierki po drugiej stronie piętra, z oczami na Louisie. - Nie dlatego, że chcesz ze mną być, racja?

Przechylił głowę, loczki podskakiwały z powodu ruchu. Louis czuł się zahipnotyzowany. Przygryzł wargę, by powstrzymać uśmiech i zrobił nieświadomy krok naprzód.

\- Nie dlatego, że jestem twoją ulubioną osobą - dodał, oczami go oceniając. Louis wszedł w jego przestrzeń, pochylając się, żeby w końcu go pocałować. Minęły godziny.

Wyszeptał jeszcze - Nie dlatego, że mnie kochasz.

Louis zamarł natychmiastowo, przygwożdżony w miejscu. Jego wzrok padł z ust Harry'ego na głębokie skupienie jego spojrzenia, a kolejny oddech zadrżał na nocnym powietrzu, dokładnie w chwili kiedy zimne dłonie chłopaka napotkały jego twarz i przybliżyły do siebie ich usta.

\- Nie dlatego, że ja kocham ciebie?

Słowa były jak strzała. Było wystarczająco mało czasu na odpowiedź, kiedy znalazły one swój cel - prosto w sercu Louisa. Ponieważ usta Harry'ego były na jego i nie chciał niczego więcej, jak odwzajemnić pocałunek.

Ramiona znalazły się wokół talii młodszego i trzymały tak mocno, jakby bał się, że zniknie. Harry objął rękami jego ramiona i całował go, całował desperacko do niego przylegając.

\- Kocham cię - oderwał się, żeby powiedzieć. - Tak bardzo cię kocham. Przepraszam, że nie powiedziałem tego wcześniej.

\- Ja też - powiedział Harry. I pocałował go ponownie, ich usta poruszały się razem jakby były do tego stworzone. Nie do śpiewania. Nie do udzielania wywiadów, spędzonych na wzajemnym umilaniu. Nie do zabawiania tłumów.

Ale do tego. Do spotkania. Do rozwierania w celu złapania oddechu. I ponownego spotkania.

\- Kocham cię Harry - odezwał się znów. Teraz gdy mógł to powiedzieć, może nigdy nie przestać. - Jestem w tobie taki zakochany. Kocham cię.

Schował twarz w jego szyi. - Je też. Też cię kocham - wyznał. - Zestarzej się ze mną, dobrze? Zostań przy mnie.

\- Zrobię to - przyznał natychmiast. - Obiecuję.

Harry westchnął, przechylając głowę w tył, przy czym jego włosy zachwiały się na wietrze. Przymknął swoje oczy. - Myślę, że jestem szczęśliwszy niż byłem w całym swoim życiu - powiedział ze śmiechem. - Jeśli to sen, mam nadzieję, że nigdy się nie obudzę.

Uśmiech Louisa się poszerzył, a oczy niechętnie opuściły Harry'ego. Naśladował go, także odchylając głowę i razem wpatrywali się w gwieździste, zimowe niebo, a gwiazdy odwzajemniały to spojrzenie.

Jeśli był to sen, mieli nadzieję, że nigdy się z niego nie wybudzą.

**Styczeń 2016**

\- Myślę, że twój kot ma na moim punkcie obsesję - powiedział, kiedy Neon potarła swoją główką o jego dłoń, miękkie futro pod jego skórą było jak piórka. Chwycił ją na swój podołek i delikatnie pieścił za uszkami. Spojrzał na Harry'ego i nie mógł powiedzieć, czy czułość w jego oczach była dla Neon czy niego. Oczywiście, że dla kota.

\- Tylko flirtuje - ostrzegł. - Bądź ostrożny żeby cię nie oczarowała.

Louis się zaśmiał. - Za późno - odrzekł. Do Neon, zagruchał - Już jestem oczarowany.

Uśmiechnął się z dołeczkami w policzkach, umieszczając talerz na stole. Na obiad mieli pieczoną wołowinę i ziemniaki, bo Harry nie posiadał pstrąga w zamrażarce, tak jak sądził, a było za późno, by iść nad jezioro.

Kawałek wołowiny odebrał od właściciela sklepu spożywczego, ziemniaki znajdowały się w jego kredensie, a na jak ukrytego geniusza kulinarnego przystało, wrzucił wszystko razem, artystycznie z lekkim przyrządzeniem. Był pochylony w lodówce, a odgłos szkła był sygnałem na to, że wyjmował butelki piwa. Przez sekundę, ułamek jednej sekundy, Louis pozwolił swojemu spojrzeniu powędrować po jego tyłku i udach, ciasno opatulonych czarnymi spodniami.

Ciepło osadziło się w jego brzuchu na niewyraźne wspomnienie tego popołudnia, kiedy to wyszedł z łazienki, świeżo po prysznicu i _nagi,_ oprócz ręcznika na włosach.

Nie widział Louisa stojącego na końcu korytarza, ponieważ jego wzrok był skierowany na telefon. _Albo,_ mroczna cześć umysłu Louisa sugerowała - może go _widział,_ a udawał inaczej. Być może był to jeden z etapów przemyślanego przez niego planu uwodzenia.

 _Albo_ Louis był absurdalny. Harry z pewnością nie próbował go uwieść. Wciąż nawet nie potrafił utrzymać z nim kontaktu wzrokowego przez więcej niż minutę.

Szczegóły takie jak ten, nie do końca zmniejszyły swoje skutki. Penis Louisa stwardniał w rekordowym tempie, znacznie szybciej niż w wieku osiemnastu lat, kiedy to Harry go dotykał. W szoku obserwował - jak i zdumieniu, będąc szczerym - jak znika w swojej sypialni, ze swoją ładną, błyszczącą skórą i szczupłymi mięśniami.

Następnie stał przed lodówką przez dziesięć minut, pozwalając, by chłód owiał jego skórę i mentalnie oczyścił z przekroczenia.

Harry wyprostował się, niosąc w zgięciu ramienia dwie butelki piwa i kolejne dwie w dłoniach. Umieścił je na stole i otworzył jedno z nich dla Louisa.

Wypuścił Neon ze swoich kolan, kiedy Loczek zajął miejsce po przeciwnej stronie stołu, nakrywając kolana serwetką. Czekał, aż Louis nałożył sobie jedzenie, po czym chwycił łyżkę i zrobił to samo.

\- Więc, czemu Idaho? - zapytał. - Jest pięknie. Ale.. dlaczego _tutaj?_

Harry przejechał zębami po swojej dolnej wardze przed odpowiedzią. - Uh... - Zdawał się wiercić na swoim miejscu przez zadane pytanie. Brwi Louisa marszczyły się coraz to bardziej. - To po prostu miejsce dalekie od niektórych spraw, no wiesz..

Spraw. Louis analizował w głowie to słowo. Nie popadał w paranoję. Nie do końca. Ale przez moment rozważał fakt, że te _sprawy_ mogły znaczyć po prostu jego. Dlaczego jeszcze wydawało się, że coś utknęło w jego gardle? I.. To nie byłby pierwszy raz. Harry uciekał od niego już wcześniej.

\- Brzmi jak uzasadniony powód - powiedział, mając nadzieję, niesarkastycznie. Nigdy nie był dobry w gryzieniu się w język, a sposób w jaki Harry wbił w niego swój wzrok, mówił, że tym razem również mu się nie udało.

\- Jak skończyłeś wybierając akurat ten dom? - zmienił temat.

Harry pociągnął łyk swojego piwa. - Szukałem w Google miejsc na sprzedaż w pobliżu jeziora. Chciałem coś małego i oddalonego, no i wysłałem ich listę Robertowi - mówił. - Nie mogłem jeździć i sprawdzać ich wszystkich samemu.. Wspominał, że ta posiadłość posiada najlepszy widok ze wszystkich. Jak i to że ma wysoką wartość, a ja ufam Robertowi, więc - Harry zakończył swoją rozwlekłą przemowę wzruszeniem ramion. - Przyjechałem zobaczyć. I pokochałem go.

\- Robertowi? - Louis uniósł brwi. Myślał, że może wiedzieć o kogo chodzi, ale zapytał tylko, by się upewnić.

\- Mój agent nieruchomości - potwierdził.

Louis oparł się chęci przewrócenia oczami. Jak, rozumiał tą całą rzecz z nazywaniem się po imieniu z agentami nieruchomości. Miał to samo z kobietą, która sprzedawała mu dom, Karen. Ale było coś w usłyszeniu, że Harry ufał _Robertowi,_ co sprawiło, że poczuł złość. Jego zdenerowanie wzrosło. Tylko na sekundę. Wziął łyk swojego piwa, starając się nad tym zapanować.

A Harry kontynuował. - Wysłałem zdjęcia mamie i Niallowi. No i każdy zgadzał się z tym, jak ładny jest.

Zdenerowanie zaczęło ponownie dawać o sobie znać. Louis wiedział, że nie ma prawa, by czuć się w ten sposób, ale wiedza ta, nie sprawiła, że było to łatwiejsze. Także i by powiedział, że dom mu się podoba. Po pierwsze, ucieczka Harry'ego do Idaho nie miała dla niego żadnego sensu. Ale gdyby tylko zobaczył zdjęcia, zrozumiałby i pokazał mu swoje pełne wsparcie. Lecz Harry'ego nie obchodziło jego wsparcie, prawda?

\- Wiem, że między nami.... Jest inaczej. I nie jesteśmy tak.. blisko.. jak kiedyś - dodał cicho, po czym mówił dalej. - Ale też mogłeś mnie o to zapytać? Byłbym szczęśliwy mogąc pomóc - powiedział, upewniając się, że jego słowa były przemyślane.

Brwi Harry'ego się zmarszczyły. - Jaki byłby w tym sens?

Cóż, okej. Zamrugał na niego. - Jeśli potrzebowałeś więcej niż jednej opinii...

\- Miałem mamę, Gemme i Nialla. Później wspomniałem o tym Zaynowi i Liamowi. Wiele opinii.

\- A więc byłem ostatnim, który się dowiedział - podsumował.

Spojrzał na niego, bez żadnego wyrazu twarzy. Skóra Louisa była gorąca, a uszy paliły. Pokazywał zbyt dużo, prawda? Odkrywał tak wiele emocji, podczas kiedy Harry nie oferował żadnych.

Pokrótce zastanawiał się czy Harry czerpał przyjemność z tego, ile bólu mu to powodowało. Wiedział, że było to wymalowane na jego twarzy, a jeśli nie, Harry zawsze był najlepszy w odczytywaniu z niego. Kiedy był spięty, Harry zawsze tam był, gotowy, aby przyłożyć zimną dłoń do jego karku. Kiedy był smutny, Harry przytulał go mocniej oraz składał pocałunki w miejscu za uchem, gdzie lubił najbardziej. Zawsze tam był, na stałe przyczepiony do jego boku.

Minęło sporo czasu, odkąd byli razem w takiej sytuacji, Louis pozwolił sobie o tym zapomnieć. A teraz, z oczami Harry'ego na sobie, był zmuszony sobie o tym przypomnieć. Pokazywał zbyt wiele. I nawet nie mógł przestać.

Prawdopodobnie dlatego zadał następne pytanie.

\- Co u Nicka? - spytał, odkładając butelkę z ciężkim hukiem. Czuł się defensywnie, gotowy uderzyć w czyjś czuły punkt, kiedy jego własny wciąż szczypał.

Oczy Harry'ego się zwężyły. - Jestem przekonany, że w porządku.

\- Też zapytałeś go o opinię?

\- Nie. Ale podzielił się nią ze mną, kiedy odwiedził mnie w zeszłym miesiącu - odpyskował.

Kurwa. Pieprzyć to. Louis chciał coś kopnąć. Puścił swoją butelkę, rękę zaciskając w pięść.

Cisza wokół była przytłaczająca. Przypomniało to Louisowi o ostatnich trzech latach, które spędzili w napiętym, przymusowym towarzystwie, ze względu na oddanie zespołowi. Chciał wyjść, może i iść na spacer, żeby oczyścić swoje myśli. Ostry chłód mógł zatrzymać go od spieprzenia tego bardziej.

\- Co u Eleanor?

Jego usta opadły do podłogi. - Co? - Nie był nawet pewien, czy słowo zostało powiedziane, czy może wessane, jak smok robił to z ogiem lub wąż syczał.

Harry wzruszył jednym ramieniem. - Sądzę, że jeśli możesz pytać mnie o Nicka, ja mogę o Eleanor - powiedział.   
\- Serio? - warknął. - Jesteś poważny?

Zacisnął usta w sposób, jaki robił to kiedy starał się powstrzymać od mówienia. Albo powiedzenia czegoś głupiego. Za późno.

Jeśli próbował porównać Eleanor do Nicka, Louis musiał się zaśmiać. Tak naprawdę, zrobił to. Roześmiał.

\- Przepraszam - mruknął. - Ty nie na _poważnie_ porównujesz moją byłą brodę do twojego pieprzonego chłopaka.

\- On nie jest moim chłopakiem - bronił się.

Wypuścił z siebie protekcjonalny śmiech. - Racja. Przepraszam znów. Porównujesz kobietę na którą nie jestem w stanie spojrzeć do faceta, którego _pieprzysz?_

Harry wypił resztę piwa i wstał, krzesło zaskrzypiło zbyt głośno o drewnianą podłogę. Oparł ręce na stole w silnej pozycji, czego Louis prawdopodobnie nie powinien uznawać za atrakcyjne. Niestety, miał za takie wszystko co Harry zrobił.

I będąc tak wściekłym jak był w tamtej chwili, nie chciał niczego więcej jak pochylić go nad stołem i wziąć tak, jak stał.

\- Nie chcę się z tobą kłócić, Louis. To nie dlatego tu przyjechałeś. Naprawdę nie wiem czemu tutaj jesteś, ale wątpię, że chodzi o to - powiedział. - Więc. Pójdę wziąć prysznic i do łóżka, porozmawiamy jutro rano.

Powiedział to tak spokojnie, że Louisowi momentalnie zabrakło słów. Gdyby miał siedemnaście lat, krzyczałby i być może rzucał przedmiotami po pokoju, kończąc swoją tyradę zamknięciem się w łazience, płacząc.

Ale to nie był Harry stojący teraz przed nim. Ten Harry, był spokojny i poukładany, kiedy odkładał talerz do zlewu i opuszczał pomieszczenie.

Nie poruszył się, póki nie usłyszał prysznica kilka minut później. A wtedy wstał i wślizgnął się do pokoju gościnnego, zamknął drzwi i usiadł na krawędzi łóżka, spoglądając na okno naprzeciwko.

Czekał, aż prysznic się wyłączy a drzwi łazienki otworzą. Przez moment panowała cisza, podczas której wyobrażał sobie stojącego Harry'ego z kroplami wody spływającymi po jego gładkiej skórze i końcówkach włosów.

Gdy byli młodsi, był to moment, kiedy Harry wkradłby się do jego łóżka, nagi i gotowy na wybaczenie. Przybliżyliby się do siebie, a Louis pozwoliłby mu rozebrać się jego niepewnym dłońmi. I całowaliby się, całowali, scałowując wzajemny ból. Rano byłby czas na przeprosiny. Ale jedynymi wyrazami podczas nocy, byłyby te, wypowiedziane przez ich skórę.

Nie wiedział jak długo Harry stał pod drzwiami sypialni. Wydawało się, że minęły godziny, zanim usłyszał cichy tupot jego stóp szurających po podłodze, z dala od niego.

Zawsze z dala od niego.

Drzwi do sypialni Harry'ego zamknęły się, a on w końcu wypuścił oddech, z którego nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że wstrzymuje, chowając twarz w dłonie.

\- Kurwa... - szepnął, pozostając tak przez następną godzinę, w którymś momencie w końcu zasypiając.

**Sierpień 2013**

Charakter ich kłótni ciągle ulegał zmianie. Najpierw, nie kłócili się wcale. Kilka razy kiedy miało to miejsce, Harry określał je jako "różnicę zdań" lub "dyskusję", ponieważ takie jak "awantura", "sprzeczka" czy "kłótnia" były jego zdaniem zbyt agresywne.

Ich pierwsza poważna _kłótnia_ była tak głupia, że Louis w końcu nie pamiętał o czym była. Pamiętał, jak Harry rzucił telefonem przez pokój. Co było głupie. Louis tak to nazwał. Telefon uderzył w ścianę i zostawił wgniecenie, za które prawdopodobnie będą musieli zapłacić. To także mu powiedział. Harry za to powiedział mu, tak uprzejmie jak tylko potrafił, żeby się odpierdolił.

Wpadł do przylegającej do pokoju łazienki, oznajmiając swoje wyjście trzaśnięciem drzwiami. Louis pamiętał, jak chciał, by były one tym rodzajem drzwi, które zamykają się tylko z cichym dźwiękiem.

To było głupie a oni pijani, i kiedy po wszystkim Harry do niego przyszedł, powiedział, że jest mu przykro i zapytał czy może mu obciągnąć. Louis, oczywiście się zgodził. Jeśli wszystkie ich kłótnie przebiegałyby w ten sposób, byliby w porządku.

Wtedy przyszła Eleanor.

Gdy Harry po raz pierwszy ją poznał, nie nienawidził jej. Tak naprawdę wydawało się, że całkiem ją lubił. Powiedziano im, że będzie odpowiedzią na ich problemy, pozwalając Louisowi na więcej wolności i będąc ochroną. Wolność, kiedy będzie chciał się ujawnić. A ochroną ze względu na ciągłe plotki na temat jego i Harry'ego. Nie byli gotowi na to, aby ludzie wiedzieli. W tamtym czasie nie zdawali sobie sprawy, że ich wytwórnia także. Jak i cały świat. Oraz że prawdopodobnie nigdy nikt nie będzie gotów.

Wtedy, kłamstwa dawały im ochronę i byli za to wdzięczni. Harry był wdzięczny.

Patrząc wstecz, Louis nie mógł dokładnie określić kiedy lub gdzie to się zaczęło. Według jego pamięci, stało się to szybko. Jednego dnia Harry pił herbatę razem z nim oraz Eleanor, a następnego nie mógł znieść przebywania z nimi w tym samym pokoju, mamrocząc wymówki dlaczego nie mógł pojawić się na niektórych imprezach, czy wydarzeniach. Na żadnym z nich nie było dobrej zabawy, gdy go tam nie było.

Był to początek końca, prawdziwych kłótni i wściekłości. Zazdrości, irracjonalnej zazdrości. Louis nie chciał jej, oczywiście, że nie. Powtarzał to Harry'emu, ale to tak naprawdę nie było problemem.

Doszło do tego, że Harry nienawidził wszystkiego. Nienawidził kłamstw, ukrywania, Eleanor. Nienawidził siebie oraz Louisa.

Zajęło to Louisowi chwilę, ale w końcu zrozumiał.

Ich ostatnia kłótnia zaskoczyła ich jak grom z jasnego nieba. Dzień zaczął się jaraniem. Louis był dosłownie zjarany, siedząc szczęśliwie na kolanach Harry'ego ze skrętem podawanym między nim, Harrym a Zaynem. W środku pokoju, Niall i Liam krzyczeli z powodu FIFY.

Harry był w szczególności chętny do przytulania, głównie dlatego, że zeszłej nocy mieli kolejną kłótnię. Albo to Harry się kłócił, a Louis zasnął na kanapie ze słuchawkami w uszach. Zazwyczaj nie trzymał języka za zębami, czy też nie myślał nad słowami.

Wcześnie tego ranka, pieprzył go palcami doprowadzając na krawędź, umył jego włosy pod prysznicem i zamówił śniadanie. Wszystko zostało wybaczone, albo takie się wydawało.

Palili, sennie wpatrując się w Londyn. Był wczesny poranek, kilka godzin, póki nie będą musieli szykować się na premierę This Is Us, choć i tak prawdopodobnie przyjadą spóźnieni.

Zayn wymamrotał - Nie mam ochoty iść na to, kolego.

\- Po prostu musimy przez to przejść - westchnął.

\- Powinniśmy wyjść gdzieś po wszystkim. Zabawić się, tylko my, wiesz? - powiedział, a zważając na to, iż był z nich wszystkich najbardziej zamknięty w sobie, propozycja takiego pomysłu znaczyła wiele.

Każdy z nich był wyczerpany sprawami ich branży, zostając w pokojach hotelowych podczas trasy. Mieli od niej wolne kilka tygodni, lecz Louis zaczynał utożsamiać się z bezustannym napięciem pomiędzy nim a Harrym.

\- Wchodzę w to - uznał, podając skręta Harry'emu. - Co z tobą?

Rozwarł wargi, by Louis wsunął go między nie. Obserwował jak Harry bierze dwa szybkie pociągnięcia, nim się odsunął. Wypuścił dym w stronę nieba, a jego ręce zacisnęły się na talii starszego. - Brzmi dobrze. Pójdę jeśli ty też.

Zayn zadrwił, sięgając do tyłu i stukając w szklane drzwi, w których kierunku spojrzał Niall z Liamem. - Wychodzimy na wieczór. Nasza piątka - zawołał między małą szparką, a dwójka chłopaków pokazała kciuki w górę.

~

Zawsze działo się to właśnie tak.

Byli w porządku, racja. Zwyczajni, razem się śmiejąc, nawet flirtując, jak podczas pierwszych dni ich związku. A wtedy Eleanor pokazywałaby się na zaplanowanych wyjściach i jakby ktoś wcisnął przycisk, Harry się przełączył. Stawał się cichy, drażliwy, aż w końcu znikał. Dosłownie, Louis się rozglądał, a jego nie było.

Eleanor była z nim na premierze. Zrobili kilka zdjęć podczas wyjścia z limuzyny, przed Leicester Square oraz wchodząc do limuzyny po skończeniu pokazu. Znalazł Harry'ego w hotelu, stojącego cicho z plecami przyciśniętymi do drzwi.

\- Nie było tak źle - przyznał, skopując swoje buty, bo wciąż mieli chwilę nim spotykali się z chłopakami. Harry nie odpowiedział, przeglądając swój telefon, a Louis zebrał w sobie przed pytaniem - Chcesz coś do picia?

\- Myślę, że mam się dobrze - odpowiedział, ustawiając swoje buty przy stopach łóżka. Podniósł buty drugiego chłopaka i umieścił je obok swoich, uważając, żeby wyglądać przez to na wyjątkowo złego. Nikt go o to nie prosił.

\- Nikt cię nie prosił, abyś to robił - skomentował całkowicie bez entuzjazmu, otwierając puszkę piwa.

\- Tak jest schludniej - burknął. - Masz swój pokój w którym możesz zostać jeśli ci się nie podoba.

Louis przerzucił jedną rękę przez oparcie swojego krzesła, spoglądając na niego. - Chcesz, żebym zostawał w swoim pokoju?

Zaśmiał się, zdejmując z siebie blezer i rozkładając go na łóżku.

\- Znowu to będziemy robić? - zapytał z ciężkim westchnięciem. - Poważnie?

\- Robić co?

Machnął w jego kierunku. - Jesteś w złym humorze.

\- Mam się dobrze.

\- Nie masz. Mogę powiedzieć, że nie. Oboje wiemy, że tak nie jest - powiedział, ponieważ rzadko kiedy tak było.

\- Jeśli tak bardzo ci to przeszkadza, po prostu mnie zignoruj.

Odłożył puszkę, której nawet nie dotknął. - Co to za logika? Czemu miałbym to zrobić skoro wkurzyłoby cię to jeszcze bardziej?

Harry potrząsnął swoją głową i schylił do swojego bagażu, zauważalnie wyjmując z niego koszulkę i umieszczając ją na łóżku. - Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać. Nie szukam kłótni.

\- Okej - mruknął, jego kolana podskakiwały. - Cóż, wciąż wychodzisz ze mną i chłopakami?

\- Nie mam na to ochoty - wyjaśnił, biorąc z łóżka koszulkę.

Louis zacisnął szczękę, a ręce ścisnął w pięści. - Dobrze. Nigdy nie masz ochoty, ale w porządku.

Chwycił papierosy ze swojej szafki nocnej i wyszedł na balkon, pozostawiając uchylone drzwi. Sekundę później, gdy umieszczał papierosa między wargami, usłyszał dźwięk prysznica.

Stał tam, opierając się o barierkę dopóki nie skończył, po czym wrzucił niedopałek do półmisku, który tam trzymali. Rozważał zapalenie kolejnego, ale prysznic się wyłączył, więc wślizgnął się z powrotem do pokoju i lekko zapukał w drzwi łazienkowe.

\- Wchodzę - oznajmił cicho i odczekał sekundę, zanim pchnął drzwi, otwierając je.

Harry stał przed lustrem, przeczesując swoje włosy z białym ręcznikiem luźno przewieszonym wokół pasa. Ich oczy spotkały się w lustrze, a Loczek spojrzał szybko w dół, lecz nie wystarczająco szybko. Przerzucił ramię przez nos. - Mogłeś zapukać.

\- Pukałem - szepnął, bębniąc palcami w drzwi. - Dlaczego płaczesz?

Młodszy pokręcił swoją głową. - Muszę pobyć sam, Louis. Proszę? - przeniósł na niego swoje przeczerwienione oczy. - Mógłbym po prostu spędzić trochę czasu w samotności?

\- Harry - jego głos załamał się w żenujący sposób. - Nie mogę ci pomóc jeśli mi na to nie pozwolisz.

\- Nie możesz pomóc. Okres - sięgnął po swoją szczoteczkę i przykrył ją pastą do zębów, a gdy wepchnął ją do buzi, zdawało się to być jasnym zakończeniem ich rozmowy. Louis patrzył na niego jeszcze chwilę, będąc szczerze przerażonym tym co się z nimi działo, ich brakiem komunikacji, która w związkach doprowadzała do ich rozpadu. Nie chciał, żeby z nimi tak było. On tylko nie wiedział jak ich uratować.

Zamknął drzwi, zbierając klucze ze stołu i wyszedł z pokoju, a jego złość i frustracja doprowadziły do tego, że jego stopy poruszały się po posadzce jakby była zrobiona z ognia.

Nie wrócił przez dwie godziny.


	4. rozdział 4

_Harry's pov:_

**Styczeń 2016**

Harry chciał spędzić prawie cały dzień w łóżku.

Promienie słoneczne padały na jego twarz jak rodzaj oskarżenia, nakłaniając go do podniesienia tyłka i naprawienia spraw. W końcu będzie musiał.

Ostatnia noc była zła. Być może nie w takim stopniu jak niektóre z ich kłótni z przeszłości, ale minęło tak dużo czasu odkąd to robili, że Harry zapomniał jak to było.

Coś go napadło. Kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że Louis jest zazdrosny, kiedy odczytał to z jego postawy oraz napięcia słów, zapomniał się. Tak, jak zawstydzające zdawało się to być w świetle dziennym, w nocy to uwielbiał.

Uwielbiał wiedzieć, że wciąż ma na niego wpływ, że może zajść mu za skórę i wcisnąć przyciski, o których położeniu wiedział tylko on. To absurdalne, a on sam był teraz zażenowany całą tą sprawą, szczególnie za wspomnienie Eleanor.

Tak bardzo jak się tego obawiał, przeprosiny były następnym krokiem.   
Tylko, że kiedy wciągał na siebie koszulkę, poczuł bekon.

Wyszedł ze swojej sypialni i podreptał wzdłuż korytarza, widząc, że drzwi z pokoju gościnnego były otwarte, a łóżko Louisa pościelone i opuszczone. Wsunął głowę do środka, by upewnić się, że jego bagaż wciąż tu był. Był. Oczywiście, że był. Louis nigdy nie wyjechałby bez pożegnania, przynajmniej miał jakieś maniery.

Udał się do kuchni i nagle jego kolana stały się słabe.

Na stole było śniadanie; jajka, bekon, kiełbaski i naleśniki z pokrojonymi truskawkami, dokładnie w sposób, który lubił. Louis stał przy zlewie, myjąc wszystkie naczynia, których użył tego poranka i te, z zeszłej nocy, a jego włosy były wciąż wilgotne od wcześniejszego prysznica.

Zauważył Harry'ego, gdy tylko był w zasięgu wzroku i posłał mu uśmiech, poprawiając okulary na swoim nosie.

Harry odwzajemnił uśmiech i stali tam, wzajemnie się do siebie uśmiechając.

\- Dzień dobry - powiedzieli w tym samym czasie, i uśmiechnęli jeszcze więcej.

Loczek roześmiał się, przy czym pocierał swój kark. - Wygląda naprawdę świetnie - pochwalił, odchylając się na piętach.

\- To dobrze. Jedz tyle ile możesz. Myślę, że zrobiłem za dużo.

Sięgnął do właściwej szafki, wyciągając dla Harry'ego talerz. Tak dobrze poruszał się po tym miejscu, co było... miłe. Przyjął wdzięcznie talerz, podczas kiedy Louis odłożył na stół kubek, z torebką herbaty w środku i przyniósł czajnik. Para unosiła się, kiedy zapełniał kubek wodą i zaparowała mu okulary, przez co się zaśmiali.

Louis skończył myć naczynia i w końcu usiadł naprzeciw niego.

\- Więc - westchnął, patrząc jak Harry polewa swój talerz syropem klonowym z napiętym wyrazem twarzy.

Popatrzył na niego, a Louis uśmiechnął się, tym razem nie tak szeroko.

\- Przepraszam za ostatni wieczór.

Młodszy przekroił kawałek naleśnika i nabił go na widelec. - Ja też - wymamrotał.

\- Nie sądzę, że masz za co przepraszać.   
\- Próbowałem sprawić, że poczujesz się źle przez Eleanor. Co było okropne i nie na miejscu - wzdrygnął się na tę myśl. Jego twarz paliła. - Nie powinienem tego robić.

\- Wiedziałem, że to nadchodzi. Zrobiłem to samo z Nickiem - szepnął.   
\- Myślę, że to co powiedziałem było gorsze. Powinienem to wiedzieć, więc przepraszam - powiedział, a przed zjedzeniem kawałka bekonu, dodał - Nic nie ma pomiędzy mną a Nickiem. Czy kimś innym.

Louis przyglądał mu się przez sekundę i odwzajemnił spojrzenie, wolno przeżuwając. Miał nadzieję, że odczyta z niego to, czego nie mówił. Zazwyczaj to robił.

Nie chodziło tylko o to, że nie byli razem. Chodziło o to, że nie mogli być. On nie chciał Nicka.

Pragnął Louisa. Wciąż. Od zawsze. Tylko jego.

Obserwował ruch jego jabłka Adama, kiedy przełykał. Chciał przykryć go swoimi ustami. Każde miejsce. Nawet pomimo tego, że jadł, w środku gnębił go inny rodzaj głodu, z którym sam nigdy się nie upora.

\- Ty nie jesz? - zapytał go.

\- Spaliłem kilka naleśników i je zjadłem - parsknął śmiechem na samego siebie. - Jestem pełny.

\- Są naprawdę dobre. Dodałeś cynamonu?

\- Tak jak mnie nauczyłeś - zapewnił go z uśmiechem.

Harry to pamiętał. Stanie przed kuchenką, podczas kiedy pokazywał mu jak zrobić doskonałe naleśniki. Odrobina cynamonu. Grudkowate ciasto. Średnia temperatura. Louis przygotował je dla niego na śniadanie następnego dnia, szybko się uczył. Powiedział mu to, kiedy po wszystkim robił mu loda.

Uśmiechnął się i wepchnął więcej naleśnika do buzi, mówiąc swojemu umysłowi, aby się zachowywał. To nie były myśli odpowiednie do śniadania.

\- Więc, jaki jest dzisiejszy plan? - spytał Louis z ramieniem skrzyżowanym na piersi, palce wbijając w bicep.

Loczek wziął łyk herbaty i zmarszczył czoło, gdy poparzyła ona jego usta.

\- Zawsze to robisz - skomentował. To była prawda. Nigdy nie brał pierwszego łyka bez poparzenia się.

\- Trudno jest się oprzeć kiedy po prostu przede mną stoi - wyjaśnił po raz setny.

\- Nie wystarczająco na nią dmuchasz. Za każdym razem kiedy przynosisz mi herbatę, nigdy nie jest za gorąca - powiedział.

\- Jestem bardziej ostrożny z twoją herbatą... - mruknął, udając, że nie widział sposobu w jaki Louis na niego spojrzał i schylił się, żeby nakarmić Neon kawałkiem bekonu. - Co do planu.. Muszę potem skoczyć do miasta. Nadchodzi burza, mówią, że dziś. Myślałem, że możemy wybrać się łodzią nad jezioro. Mógłbym spróbować chwycić pstrąga lub łososia na obiad.

\- Brzmi jak plan.

Na twarzy Harry'ego pojawił się uśmiech. - Dobrze - Wstał i grzebał w szafce, gdzie trzymał jedzenie dla Neon.

\- Nakarmiłem ją rano.

Spojrzał na niego, mrugając - Oh, dziękuję.

Był już dla niego skończony. Był odkąd poznał go po raz pierwszy, pierwszy raz go pocałował, pierwszy raz uprawiał z nim seks. Tak bardzo jak myślał, że niemożliwym jest poczuć więcej, w tym momencie wpadł jeszcze bardziej.

Najwyraźniej, sposób na przeniknięcie do jego serca był poprzez kota.

\- Czy to nie miłe z jego strony? - powiedział do Neon. Szara kulka ułożyła się na jego stopach, patrząc w górę, więc schylił się i ją podniósł. - Jesteś mu wdzięczna?

Kot mruknął w odpowiedzi, liżąc jego podbródek. Harry posłał Louisowi uśmiech. - Mówi tak.

Louis wyszczerzył się na tą dwójkę. - Powiedz jej, że nie ma sprawy.

Neon polizała ponownie jego podróbek i jeśli Harry mówiłby kocim językiem, powiedziałby jej, że zamierza go przy nich zatrzymać. Ale będzie musiała zrozumieć to sama, prawda? Odłożył ją na ziemię, drapiąc jej główkę po raz ostatni.

Kiedy z powrotem się wyprostował, oczy Louisa wystrzeliły, by spotkać jego. On definitywnie wpatrywał się w jego tyłek. Bez żadnych wątpliwości. W przeszłości, Harry uważał, iż zawiódł jeśli chodzi o swoje zalety, choć kiedy byli razem, Louis zdawał się być pełnym uznania jego sprzętu.

Lecz później, jego ćwiczenia się opłacały. Nawet on mógł to przyznać, patrząc w lustro. Lubił to, jak jego ciało wyglądało, a mimo to, posiadanie uznania Louisa wcale by nie bolało.

Wrócił na swoje miejsce, unosząc widelec i nóż, powrócił do śniadania.

_Louis' pov:_

Więc, spór z ostatniej nocy był rozstrzygnięty. Przynajmniej na pierwszy rzut oka. Co, Louis zgadywał, na razie było wystarczające.

Na pierwszy rzut oka, poszli wędkować i spędzili całkiem dobrze czas. Technicznie to Harry wędkował, a Louis siedział w łodzi i go dopingował.

Był blisko przy trzeciej próbie, zdołając chwycić rybę, której w jakiś sposób udało się uzyskać wolność i lina wyszła pusta. Louis zaśmiał się przez to. - Jest w porządku - powiedział z sympatycznym klepnięciem kolana Harry'ego. - Złapiesz następnym razem.

Oczy Harry'ego powędrowały do miejsca ich kontaktu, co Louis zauważył i natychmiastowo odsunął palce, jakby ciepło jego spojrzenia paliło. Chwila minęła tak, jakby jej nie było.

Loczkowi udało się w końcu złapać pokaźnego pstrąga, po czym zdecydowali się wrócić do domu, łódź oczywiście wyciągając na brzeg. W środku, Harry ułożył rybę na lodzie.

Pokazał Louisowi jak pozbyć rybę z łusek, trzymając ogon w jednej dłoni, sunąc nożem wzdłuż ciała. - Musisz robić to powoli. Być delikatnym - wyjaśnił. - Chcesz spróbować?

Louis potrząsnął w odpowiedzi głową. - Następnym razem - Jeśli stał bliżej niż było to konieczne, Harry udawał, że nie zauważył.

Harry miał ładne, silne ręce, które rozpraszały Louisa, kiedy siekał warzywa na obiad oraz nacierał rybę przyprawami, które przyniósł mu sąsiad. Gdy tak pracowali i rozmawiali, kuchnię wypełniały dźwięki playlisty Harry'ego, składającej się z folkowych kawałków, do których Louis mógł kiwać głową.

Na pierwszy rzut oka, wszystko było całkiem miłe.

Ale pod pozornym spokojem skrywały się skomplikowane emocje, które kłótnia wyciągnęła na wierzch. Zazdrość, pragnienie oraz potrzeba, każde z nich wystawione na ignorowanie. Były to rzeczy, których nie można było udawać. Louis to wiedział. I Harry także.

Były chwile w których ich spojrzenia się spotykały i Harry natychmiast odwracał wzrok. Albo Louis przysunąłby się zbyt blisko, aby dostać się do kubła na śmieci, a ten od razu się spinał.

I nawet jeśli nie tańczyli wokół swoich ciał i spojrzeń, Harry wciąż był w jego umyśle. Niemożliwym było myśleć o czymś innym. Obserwował go podczas gdy mył swoje ręce i wpychał za ucho niesforny kosmyk włosów, który wydostał się z jego koczka. Przyglądał mu się kiedy sunął kciukiem po główce Neon. Patrzył na sposób w jaki pocierał stopą tył swojej nogi. Lub przyciskał pięść do bolącego miejsca w dole pleców.

Nie pamiętał jak kiedykolwiek był w stanie oderwać od niego swój wzrok. Jako że jego wzrok wypełnił się Harrym, głowa oraz serce również. I Louis po prostu czuł tak _wiele._ Za wiele. Z tymi uczuciami był ponownie osiemnastolatkiem. Był panikującym dzieciakiem, który zakochiwał się w swoim najlepszym przyjacielu i nie wiedział jak sobie z tym radzić. Znowu panikował.

Harry wyłapał jego wzrok i tym razem się uśmiechnął. - Chcesz kanapkę?

\- Brzmi dobrze - powiedział, a następnie starał się nie patrzeć jak przygotowuje dla ich obojga kanapki. Próbował i poległ.

\- Sera? - spytał, nie podnosząc wzroku znad kawałków tuńczyka i szynki, które układał schludnie na pszennym chlebie.

\- Pewnie - mruknął, studiując jego dłonie, tatuaże na przedramieniu, kremową skórę na karku oraz dolną wargę trzymaną pomiędzy zębami.

Jezu, jak Louis przetrwał tak długo? Zaczął odtwarzać te trzy pieprzone lata, przez które przeszedł bez poddania się potrzebie, którą czuł teraz. I nie mógł zrozumieć _jak._

Harry dokończył kanapki, które zjedli przy stole kuchennym, patrząc na jezioro. W oddali tworzyły się ciemnoszare chmury, które z każdą minutą się zbliżały.

\- Sądzisz, że jak źle będzie?

Oczy Harry'ego ostrożnie przeskanowały niebo. - Prawdopodobnie będzie sypać dziś wieczorem, do jutra. Zostawiając metr śniegu, lub więcej - wzdychał. - Bywało gorzej.

Pokręcił głową w przerażeniu. - Wciąż nie wiem jak sobie możesz z tym radzić.

\- Nie jest tak źle, kiedy posiadasz miłe miejsce w którym możesz zostać - powiedział. - Zobaczysz.

Louis nie myślał o tym wcześniej w ten sposób. Miejsce było miłe, tak. Było przytulne i ciepłe, a on nie oczekiwał, aż je opuści.

Ale również nie był podekscytowany zostaniem uwięzionym tutaj z Harrym.

\- Pójdę narąbać drewna do kominka, a potem pojadę do miasta po zapasy - poinformował, zbierając swój talerz. - Skończyłeś? - spytał sięgając po ten jego.

\- Tak, dziękuję. Ludzie w mieście cię nie rozpoznają? - zastanowił się.

Umieścił talerze w zlewie i włączył kran. - Zazwyczaj nie. Większość z nich to starsi ludzie. Ale raz pewien facet powiedział, że wyglądam jak Harry Styles - powiedział, spoglądając na niego przez ramię. - Spytałem 'kto to?'.

Louis się zaśmiał. - Sprytne.

Wzrok Harry'ego był w niego wbity, póki nie ustał jego śmiech. Oderwał spojrzenie, aby skupić się na szorowaniu talerzy. - Możesz pojechać ze mną, jeśli chcesz.

Przez chwilę to rozważał. Był ciekaw jak to sławne "miasteczko" wyglądało. Wyobrażał sobie drewniane chatki, ulice pokryte śniegiem i urocze karzełkowate ludziki w marynarskich kurtkach.

Ale potrzebował od Harry'ego przerwy. Być może żeby sobie obciągnąć, wypić piwo oraz wziąć głęboki oddech. - Nie, zostanę.

\- Daj mi znać jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebował zanim wyjadę.

\- Jasne - powiedział przez sekundę obserwując Harry'ego spłukującego naczynia, po czym opuścił kuchnię. Prawdopodobnie zadzwoni do swojej mamy, kiedy go nie będzie. Musiał uporządkować swoją głowę, a ona mu w tym pomoże.

Usiadł na podłodze pokoju gościnnego głowę opierając o łóżko. Ciche mruczenie sprawiło, że mrugnął oczami otwierając je na czas, by ujrzeć zeskakującą z łóżka i lądującą przy jego boku Neon. Trącił nosem jego udo, mrucząc przy tym, cichy dźwięk dudnił w jej małym ciałku.

Louis uśmiechnął się, kładąc delikatnie rękę na jej główce.

\- Masz dobrego właściciela - powiedział do niej cicho. Wdrapała się na jego kolana i ułożyła na nich, rozkładając łapki. Uważnie go obserwowała.

\- Jest najlepszą osobą, prawda? - zapytał jej. Nie odpowiedziała. Było to potwierdzeniem na to, jak emocjonalnie zrozpaczony był, mając nadzieję, że to zrobi.

Nigdy nie czuł się bardziej jak dziecko niż teraz. Nigdy nie czuł się tak nieprzygotowany, przerażony i mały jak w tym momencie. Nawet gdy był osiemnastolatkiem i niezdarnie przechodził przez życie, wtedy przynajmniej mógł powiedzieć, że był młody i wszystko co się działo było po prostu częścią dojrzewania.

Ale teraz był starszy. Dużo starszy. Przerażające było myśleć, że nawet po tym czasie, wciąż był tym samym chłopcem zwiniętym na podłodze hotelowej łazienki, wypłakując oczy swojej mamie.

Wielkie zielone oczy Neon opadły na jego twarz. Wypuścił drżący oddech, opierając delikatnie na niej czoło.

\- Wciąż bardzo go kocham - przyznał cicho, jego głos łamał się, mówiąc o tym, że znów chciał płakać. Nie mógł. Przetarł oczy piąstkami tylko na wszelki wypadek. - Teraz to nie ma znaczenia, prawda?

Czekał ponownie, jakby zaraz miała odpowiedzieć, a gdy tego nie zrobiła westchnął i podniósł ją ze swoich kolan. Potrzebował prysznica i obciągania. I może też papierosa. Założył się ze swoją mamą podczas Świąt, że do następnych urodzin może skończyć z paleniem. Jak dotąd, szło mu bardzo dobrze.

Ale może poprosi Harry'ego o kupienie jednej paczki. Tylko by mieć je w razie wypadku. Sprawdził swoją buzię w lusterku nad komodą i widząc, że był odrobinę czerwony, a oczy miał suche, uznał to za wystarczająco dobre.

Udał się z powrotem do kuchni, gdzie naczynia czekały na wyschnięcie na stojaku przy zlewie. Stół był czysty, a głuche _thwack,_ które usłyszał zmusiło jego wzrok do przeniesienia się na szklane drzwi.

Harry był na dworze, rąbiąc drewno. Miał na sobie grubą czerwoną koszulę w kratę, którą miał już wcześniej, nałożoną na czarną bluzkę z długim rękawem. Jego niebieskie jeansy ciasno przylegały do skóry, uwydatniając każdą krągłość, którą tylko uzyskał przez lata. Nogawki spodni były wsunięte w buty śniegowe, a włosy spięte w koczek, brwi ściągnięte w skupieniu. Uniósł siekierę w powietrze, wziął głęboki oddech i opuścił ją na dół.

Drewno przecięło się w pół. Schylił się i zebrał jego dwa kawałki, przenosząc obok na stos, który budował. Pochwycił następny kawał drewna i położył go, po czym przejechał językiem po dolnej wardze i ponownie uniósł siekierę.

Louis go obserwował. I pragnął.

Siekiera uderzyła w drewno z dźwiękiem, który zdawał się dotrzeć do Louisa. Nagle poczuł się jak największy idiota na świecie. Za przyjechanie tutaj i myślenie, że może przetrwać dwa tygodnie bez tych uczuć.

Kiedy on pragnął kogoś lub czegoś, _czegokolwiek,_ tak całkowicie i stanowczo, jak Harry'ego?

To chłopięce pragnienie było jak ogień w jego piersi. Chciał się tego pozbyć. Stał tam przez moment, obserwując połyskujący pot na jego karku i obojczykach, a wtedy się odwrócił i poruszał bardzo szybko.

Chwycił długopis i karteczkę samoprzylepną, które Harry trzymał przy telefonie i napisał **Papierosy i zapalniczka. Proszę i dziękuje! :)**

W szybkim tempie dotarł do łazienki i włączył prysznic, pozwalając wodzie, by się ogrzała, kiedy sam stał przed lustrem oraz analizował bałagan, jakim się stał. Przymknął drzwi i oparł plecy o ścianę, stojąc pomiędzy wanną a toaletą, jego pierś unosiła się jakby był na krawędzi ataku astmy. On nawet nie miał astmy do cholery.

Harry przewinął się przez jego głowę jak obrazy w prawdziwym filmie. Jego błyszczące oczy które zdawały się być gwiazdami same w sobie. Jego uśmiech i dołeczki, które z nim przychodziły. Jego cichy śmiech i ten głośniejszy. Sposób w jaki wyglądał, kiedy śpiewał, gdy płakał oraz jęczał i to wszystko. Wszystko. Louis kochał wszystkie z nich.

Zsunął w dół gumkę swoich spodni i owinął rękę wokół kutasa, głęboko oddychając. Wiedział, że to nie załatwi sprawy, ale był zdesperowany.   
Oddychał wolno, poruszając ręką po całej długości. Jęknął, powtarzajac ruch, trochę przyśpieszając i mocniej ściskając. Taki, taki zdesperowany.

Przycisnął plecy do ściany i zamknął oczy, tworząc więcej obrazów Harry'ego, przypominając sobie o wszystkich rzeczach, które kiedykolwiek zrobił i chciał zrobić jemu oraz z nim. Chciał dotknąć Harry'ego w sposób, jaki robił to teraz z sobą. Chciał polizać każdy skrawek jego ciała, każdy mięsień, który pojawił się, gdy Louis nie patrzył. Chciał zatopić swojego kutasa w jego ciepłym, małym tyłku i chciał, aby Harry zrobił to samo jemu.

Jęknął ponownie, pocierając dłonią czubek, zbierając tym preejakulat, aby jego ruchy były łatwiejsze. Zwiesił głowę, patrząc na swoją rękę i wyobrażając sobie w tym miejscu usta Harry'ego i jego pupę.

Był tak zatracony w swoim nadchodzącym orgazmie, tak chętny na niego, że nigdy nie usłyszałby idącego w dół korytarza Harry'ego. Czy też nie zdał sobie sprawy, że drzwi nie były odpowiednio zamknięte.

Zamiast tego, wydało się, że Harry po prostu pojawił się w drzwiach, trzymając ich framugę jakby potrzebował czegoś do przytrzymania, wyglądając przy tym jakby był sekundę od wywrócenia się. Louis zauważył go i zamarł, z ręką wciąż między swoimi nogami.

On nawet nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego. Może i by pomogło, gdyby tak wyglądał. Może wtedy Louis czułby się zawstydzony, zabrał dłoń ze swojego penisa, włożył z powrotem majtki oraz spodnie i starał się przejść przez niezręczność. Ale usta Harry'ego były rozchylone, oczy ciemne i uważne, a wzrok wędrował od twarzy Louisa do jego kutasa i z powrotem, powtarzając czynność, jakby nie mógł zdecydować na co chciał patrzeć bardziej.

Louis obserwował go przez opadnięte powieki i z zaczerwienionymi oczami widział moment, kiedy ten oblizał swoje wargi i zrobił krok bliżej, przysuwając się do ściany do której przylegał, jakby chciał ją pokryć. Być muchą, lub coś. Zostać niewidzialnym, tak by móc po prostu obserwować. I jeśli Louis nie rozumiał co się dzieje, to było jasne. Harry chciał to widzieć. I kurwa, Louis chciał odstawić mu pokaz.

Poruszył wolno ręką, z wahaniem, a wzrok Harry'ego natychmiast opadł na to, co robił. Podczas gdy się pobudzał, skupił się na jego twarzy, odkrywając iż zwalczał swój orgazm, aby przedłużyć moment. Mógł dojść tylko od widoku Harry'ego przygryzającego swoje różowe wargi, czy nakrywającego dłonią erekcję napinającą na spodnie.

Jego oddech stał się krótki i drżący. Był tak, tak blisko, bliżej z Harrym go oglądającym.

\- Louis, - szepnął ochryple. - Chcę-

Brwi Louisa zmarszczyły się w delikatnym, rozproszonym zdezorientowaniu. Czego chciał? - Czego? - Jego głos nawet nie brzmiał jak jego własny.

Harry zrobił kolejny krok naprzód, potem kolejny i kiedy był tuż przed nim, zanim Louis mógł się odezwać, opadł na swoje kolana. Usta rozchylone, okrągłe zielone oczy wędrowały w górę.

Świadomość czego chciał uderzyła w Louisa jak meteoryt w Ziemię. Musiał zamknąć swoje oczy przez widok Harry'ego, czekającego przed nim. Wsunął rękę w jego włosy, ciasno trzymając, a Loczek jęknął tym bezdusznym, potrzebującym dźwiękiem, który popchnął Louisa na krawędź. Harry umieścił ręce po obu stronach jego bioder i się przygotował.

\- Kurwa - wysyczał, kiedy pierwsza smuga spermy wystrzeliła, a Harry był tutaj, z wystawionym językiem, by ją otrzymać. Ułożył swój czubek na jego języku, a ten zamknął wokół niego swoje miękkie wargi, zsuwając się w dół i wysysając go do sucha. Przebiegł językiem po jego długości i główce, przez cały ten czas patrząc na niego świecącymi, pełnymi czci tęczówkami.

Gdy skończył, Harry usiadł z powrotem na swoich nogach, w odpowiedniej odległości, aby odkryć ciemną plamę na przodzie spodni, widocznie przełykając ślinę. Gdyby mógł, Louis doszedłby ponownie tylko od tego widoku.

Przez moment Harry patrzył na niego, jakby oczekiwał dalszych instrukcji. Cokolwiek Louis chciał, on dałby mu to. Następnie zamrugał i oblizał usta, mgła opuściła jego wzrok i podniósł się na nogi, odgarniając włosy z czoła.

\- Muszę iść - powiedział cicho. - Tylko-zobaczymy się później.

Być może Louis skinął głową. Albo i tego nie zrobił. Ale nie mógł wydusić z siebie słowa. Patrzył jak Harry wychodzi z pomieszczenia, odpowiednio zamykając za sobą drzwi. Słuchał jak drzwi jego sypialni zamykają się, a chwilę później znów otwierają, mając nadzieję po zmianie spodni. Wtedy, po sekundzie, usłyszał jak drzwi frontowe zamykają się i Harry'ego nie było.


End file.
